Smokey and the Wizard
by artifex vitae artifex sui
Summary: Summer of Olicity Challenge Prompt: Felicity becomes friends with Tommy, Oliver gets jealous when he thinks there's something more between them. Chaos, revelations and solutions ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summer of Olicity Challenge**_

_**Prompt**__: Felicity becomes friends with Tommy, Oliver gets jealous when he thinks there's something more between them_

_Okay so well, I finish Chapter 4 for my story, I got a little idea of what a conversation between Tommy and Felicity would go like and then I saw the Challenge on tumblr and thought it was a perfect opportunity to put down that idea on paper. So here is my little one-shot. It will not be continued but it might be added to my story in future in some way if it fits once we hit that point. Hope you enjoy it, Please review!_

_XXX_

"One, two, three go!" shouted Tommy.

"Ahhh haaaa I won, I won IN YOUR FACE, Wizard" said Felicity jumping off the bar and literally running circles around Tommy.

"Seriously Smokey, you need to come up with a better name than Merlin the wizard"

"Once you come up with a better one than Smokey the Bear"

"Ohh come on, my catchphrase is fantastic 'only you can prevent crime, with cyber-crime of course but that is beside the point' see perfect" responded Tommy with his best charm filled grin.

"Wizard" Felicity simply repeated over and over.

"Ugghh come on you are killing me here, I would take Merlin the Great, or Tommy the Tiger, YES! I like that because I am definitely a tiger in every aspect" Tommy winked at Felicity.

"You want to be named after a kid's cereal character? I guess that fits cheesy, childish, and artificial sweetness, yeah I can do that"

"Ha Ha very funny, you know damn well what I meant, but if you have doubts I am more than happy to give you a demonstration anytime you want maybe we can give new meaning to Smokey" he looked at her with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sternly said "or I could give you a demonstration of my cyber-crime skills and O-B-L-I-T-E-R-A-T-E you" she smirked

Tommy raised his hands in surrender while semi honestly responding "whoa take it easy, I said nothing, the wizard gives up"

From a distance they hear a frustrated Oliver shouting.

"Felicity! Felicity are you up here, damn it where did you go?"

"Oh nooo the Hood" He says sarcastically and with a bit of disdain "is looking for you, you are iiin trooouuubleee"

"Tommy" She says with a bit of sadness and hurt "please…"

He interrupts her and just looks down and whispers a low but very sincere "Sorry City".

She half smiles and nods before darting behind the bar just as soon as Oliver comes around.

Tommy suppresses a laugh and gets very serious as soon as he sees Oliver.

"She's not here"

"Tommy, I didn't know you were here, I was just looking"

"I know who you are looking for. Need your personal IT girl to help you kill someone else", he spat out.

"Tommy, look…"

"Save it. For her sake I hope she got some sense and finally left for good" he told him as he turned around towards the office, shooting felicity a sympathetic and somewhat apologetic smile. He hated that Oliver still had that effect on him after so many conversations with Felicity. He figured it was a plus that after every time he was so dismissive he was also beginning to feel guilty and angry about his reactions, and Felicity also noticed and took it as a win.

Once he was gone Oliver walked towards the bar having noticed tommy's gesture and very calmly said "You can come out from behind there Felicity"

She winced at his knowing tone and slowly but carefully peeked up from the bar until she was fully standing in front of a no nonsense Oliver. She swallowed hard and braced for whatever was coming…

**FLASHBACK**

A week after Tommy found out about Oliver's secret identity his inability to process and accept the information was becoming soul crushingly unbearable so that is how on a Monday at 1pm he found himself at Verdant drinking alone replaying the past almost 30 years of friendship. It was hard to accept that this was the same best friend he had experienced every important first in his life with. Now as he threw back his third glass of 15yr old scotch and looked over the brim of the glass he saw a precocious and hesitant blonde approach him. He had seen her before, the IT girl, who seemed to spend a lot of time setting up the internet router, now the question was, why was she walking directly towards him?

"uhmm hello Mr. Merlyn" she said hesitantly and hopeful that she was doing the right thing, but how could she do nothing.

"Hi" he coldly responded

"Felicity Smoak, uhmm my name is felicity Smoak"

He nods and says "Oliver isn't here"

"Yes, I know that's why I am here now, to speak with you not Oliver, I came now cause I knew he wasn't here if he knew I was here talking to you well I don't even want to think about that. Can I sit down?" she blurted out until she had no breath left and then deeply inhaled hoping to gain some control and courage.

Tommy stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until his curiosity and frankly her face full of desperation won over and nodded towards the empty stool next to him. She slightly smiled, which for some reason helped him relax, and she settled in for what she knew would be a difficult conversation.

After more than 3 hours of arguing, explanations and some yelling from Tommy that almost made her smile because it reminded her so much of Oliver they finally sat in silence. She knew she had not convinced him to forgive or accept Oliver but she had managed to convince him that he couldn't abandon a lifetime of friendship. She even managed to convince him to stick around and keep managing the club and almost had him convinced to join her in her crusade of helping Oliver stay grounded, she managed that one by assuring him over and over that he no longer killed people, he had managed to control himself and face the reality that he was not and did not need to be a murderer. He was a man doing right by a city that his family helped destroyed. Although his methodology had started off on the wrong side of either of their moral compasses he had to admit that he had noticed the change both in the news and in his willingness to give him space and not press him. Something told him that had a lot to do with Felicity.

He didn't trust Oliver, but something told him he could trust Felicity, if a simple smile from her could help him relax and one conversation could help him rethink his current relationship with Oliver, he had faith that day after day of her adorable rambling and unyielding will could truly change Oliver.

"So, do you make it a habit to corner people and talk their ear off until they yield and give in" he asked amused.

"Only when they are being stubborn and can't see past their own nose" she proudly responded.

He let out a full hearty laugh and then said "Oh really, such bluntness and sass from the girl that a couple of hours ago almost passed out cause she forgot to breath between sentences"

"I do not know of whom you speak Mr. Merlyn"

"I see why he likes having you around, I mean besides the obvious and the hacking skills."

Felicity seemed to miss that second part or blatantly ignored it not wanting to ask for clarification. Instead she she went with comic relief her favorite awkwardness filler.

"Oh do not ever doubt that I have mad skills" she said with a free laugh that filled the entire club

He smiled and for the first time felt like maybe his life wasn't as broken as he thought. It also helped that he knew he had gained a friend and an ally in Felicity Smoak. Although he was sure her loyalties lied deeper with Oliver he didn't mind. Something told him her deepest loyalty was to her conscious.

For the next couple of weeks it had become routine for them to hang out at the club before hours and she had slowly also made it routine to substitute his usual scotch for lunch or water. He had noticed but didn't say anything he liked knowing that she cared enough.

They had quickly become friends and learned to confide in each other, they would talk about his relationship or rather lack thereof with his father his relationship with Laurel, her relationship with her family and her completely and utterly lacking love life and most of all they complained to each other about Oliver. It was unexpected but their older brother little sister relationship had really helped them both and gave them a much needed escape from the turmoil and craziness that had taken over their lives.

They had even wandered out of Verdant and hung out like real friends, nicknames and all.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Felicity, what were you talking with Tommy about?" Oliver asked a bit more accusatory.

"I wasn't" She said unconvincingly "I just happened to bump into him when I came up"

"So why were you hiding"

"I wasn't!"

"Felicity" he said his patience wavering

"Okay, we chatted a bit nothing serious just small talk, Look I know you guys are on shaky ground and I didn't want you to feel like I was taking sides that's why I lied, I'm sorry but it was just small talk that's it"

He looked a bit ashamed for causing her to get so flustered over something that was his personal issues so he simply nodded and informed her that the computers were dinging.

XXXXXX

The next time he "caught" them talking, he had been taken so aback by their conversation that his reaction was to simply walk away, of course angry, confused and something that felt and tasted a lot like jealousy but, silent nonetheless.

Like had become customary while Oliver was on patrol and Felicity was running diagnostics she would come up to Tommy's office and they would share a couple of drinks and her latest dating horror story and his collection of best one liners from the bevy of women that threw themselves at him. This night as they sat in complete uncontrollable laughter like children Oliver made his way back to club after deciding to end patrol early, it seemed the Hood was beginning to have a noticeable effect on late night crime in the glades.

"OMG, Tommy she did not tell you that!"

"Oh yes she did, no shame, I tell you I have no idea how it was that I used to live for women and situations like this before, they are utterly ridiculous"

"I really didn't think women said things like that to men they didn't know, I mean you could be a sadistic asshole"

"HEY, Smokey! What the hell?!"

"I said could be, relax you're not sadistic"

"And…"

"And what?" she asked innocently

"Ohhh so that's how it is am an asshole?"

"You said it not me, wizard"

They both began to laughed boisterously

"Okay, okay but, you have to give me more. How did this go down, details dude"

"I have a better idea you be her and I'll be me and you'll see exactly what happened because we are in the scene of the crime"

"Ohhh role play, I love this, visuals make everything so much better"

"Now you stand by the door while am sitting at my desk going over some paperwork…" as Tommy continued to explain and set it all up they both laughed and giggled like school girls. Tommy more at how badly Felicity blushed and how even worst, she was at playing the seductress. He teased her mercilessly until she got that devious look of "challenge accepted" in her eyes.

As Oliver made his way up the stairs ready to play the playboy persona and make his club rounds he heard familiar voices from Tommy's office as he made his way over he couldn't believe what he saw and heard.

As Tommy sat in his chair Felicity stood by the door she let her hair down and with a sway of her hips made her way over to the desk, she walked around it and then hoped to sit on it and crossed her legs slowly and with devious meaning. Tommy shocked just stared up at her until he saw her smirk and then realized the game she was playing and he would be damned if she was going to win so he played along and smirked right back ghosting his hand on her knee. She almost gave in but, instead she straightened her shoulders and continued.

"Tommy Merlyn" she purred, his name came off her tongue like velvet that he would be lying if it didn't give him a bit of a chill.

"I've been coming around for weeks, stealing glances and touches and not once did you have the courtesy to invite into your office, tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Merlyn, manners"

"Forgive me for being…"

"Shhhh" she says putting a finger over his lips while bending forward. She trails that same fingers across his lips, down his jaw and neck to finally rest on his tie and slowly wraps her fingers around the purple silk. Then she slowly wraps her hand with a twist of the wrist and roughly tugs him forward as she leans closer. She licks her lips and without missing a beat in her most breathy, demanding voice she tells him

"Anything, Anywhere, Anytime"

Oliver had had enough and quickly made his way to the foundry before he beat Tommy and picked up felicity and dragged her down to the foundry where she belonged, with him, he meant helping him...them...the hood.

As Tommy and Felicity sat only inches away she slowly deadpan

"I see you went with the animal style on your In-n-Out Burger"

He blows a deliberate breath out and says "wouldn't have it any other way"

She lets go of him with an audible "Ewwwwww Tommy"

As he jumps out of his seat and shouts "I win, take that Smokey. Asshole 1 seductress 0"

They both laugh so loud they drown out the music. When her tablet dings letting her know that the computers are done, they say their goodbyes and make plans for next time as she heads back to the foundry. As she settles in her space she hears noise in the darkened corner of the basement.

She lets out a shaky hello.

"Where were you?" a calm yet somewhat menacing voice echoes from the dark.

"Jesus, Oliver! You're back early"

"Problem?"

"Uhmm" he doesn't even let her answer before repeating his question.

"Where were you?"

"I…I was just taking a break. Went upstairs to grab a drink help me clear my head a bit."

"Hmm"

"Why? Did you need something, did something happen on patrol"

"No I don't need anything, absolutely nothing" especially from you he mutters under his breath as he makes his way back upstairs. She is left a bit confused like she walked in to this half way through the conversation and missed the entire point and the reason for his mood. As Oliver runs into Tommy upstairs he can't help but notice the amused smile on his face and for maybe the first time in their entire friendship he knows the reason for the smile and he wants to punch it off his face.

XXXXX

The third time he "caught" them talking was shortly after the second, lying was out of the question, it was blatantly obvious that they were having a grand ole time in each other's company and more importantly talking about him. He watched as they talked to each other with such familiarity and something boiled deep inside him. He had been attentively watching them trying to decipher more from the night he caught them in his office but things were getting so complicated for the hood and dangerous for the Glades that he had almost let it rest for now until the dreaded third and final time.

He was walking back to Verdant after having lunch with Thea and dropping her off at CNRI when he saw them walking and eating ice cream. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and were oblivious to Oliver's gawking. As he got closer to listen to their conversation as they sat on a park bench, he heard as Felicity told him about the case with Roy, Thea's friend, and how demanding and harsh Oliver had been with her, but before she could tell him about his genuine friendly gesture and right after Tommy's well intentioned jab at Oliver he walked up right beside them and cleared his throat taking them out of what they thought was a private conversation. They both quickly scrambled to their feet to find an irate Oliver who simply spat out

"Verdant, NOW!" through clenched teeth

They both unconsciously nodded like teenagers caught by their parents and simply walked in silence back to verdant to find a stoic Oliver standing by the bar.

Felicity wanted to rush to explain but Tommy simply grabbed her hand and nodded, knowing it was best to let Oliver say his peace before, then he would be the one speaking for the both of them. His gesture didn't go unnoticed as Oliver's eyes darted to their hands, Felicity was too busy gnawing off her bottom lip to notice, but Tommy, Tommy on the other hand noticed and internally smirked, he knew he now had the upper hand.

Oliver simply looked at them and said "How long?"

Felicity not even registering the question kept her head down, Tommy simply said "a couple of months"

Oliver nodded and continued, "Does Laurel Know?"

"Does it matter?" Tommy knew he was avoiding the actual questions that were burning him. He was never one to let a sleeping bear be so he opted to poke him with a big stick.

"Why don't you ask what you really want to know? We both know Laurel isn't the issue. The only issue here is Felicity."

At the sound of her name Felicity finally looked up only to find herself caught in Oliver's heated gaze, she saw the anger and betrayal but there was something else that she couldn't decipher.

"You're angry not because of what I was doing but because it was with Felicity, admit it, hood boy"

She had no idea what was happening. What was Tommy talking about? Why was he instigating Oliver? It was then that she noticed they were holding hands, the implication of his words and Oliver on the brink. She quickly jumped away from Tommy nodding her head and repeating no.

"Are you both crazy, we are just friends nothing else" she said almost shouting.

She could see Oliver wasn't buying it and Tommy not to be derailed walked towards her put both hands on her shoulders and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Trust me City, I know what am doing, if I am right, and I am, this might be the solution you always needed. Let me talk, you just go along" he pulled up to meet her eyes and with a soft and honest smile simply repeated "trust me City".

Dammit if she didn't truly trust him. So, she took a deep breath and braced herself for the ride.

"Oliver, am still waiting for you to deny it" Tommy said without losing a beat as he turned back around to look at him.

He was still recovering from their little display and the ease with which_ he_ controlled her nerves and rambling.

"Are you serious? You're not even going to try and explain, deny it or clarify?" he said incredulously.

"We know when _we_ are beat" Tommy said holding her closer to him.

"Ohh" he said with a cynical chuckle "it's WE now, I see" Tommy simply nodded as Oliver continued.

Tommy's cynicism was wearing his patience thin, and Felicity's silence and the way she just clung to Tommy was making knots in his stomach and giving him heartburn, it had to be heartburn because the alternative was far worst.

"I'd frankly expect anything from you Tommy, why would you respect boundaries. But you Felicity, I expected more I expected _everything_ from you. You impose your moral high ground at every turn but look at you, look where you stand now"

That hurt, Tommy could see it and was beginning to regret this plan. Oliver could see it too and it was giving him more...heartburn. Tommy was to far down stream to turn around now so he pressed on.

"Look Oliver you can speak to me like that, but not Felicity. Besides what does she owe you that you would so arrogantly expect everything from her? She doesn't belong to you, she works for you and what she does on her time is her business. I'm starting to think it's not about Felicity being with me it's about her being with _anybod_y."

At that last unexpected statement Felicity realized what Tommy was doing and implying and quickly let go of him and moved between them as she noticed that they had been getting dangerously closer.

"Stop, just stop right there" she said in her loud voice extending her arms out a hand directly over each of their chests.

"Come on admit it! She's right there"

"Shut up" growled out Oliver

"What? You want to fight me _for_ Felicity?"

Oliver took a step forward only to end up with Felicity's firm palm planted on his chest.

"That's it this is over. Tommy, shut up. Oliver you are not fighting anyone, understood" now it was her turn to be angry.

With a lot let less mocking and in the most sincere tone he had used with Oliver since he found out his secret Tommy simply said "Tell her"

Oliver's anger almost didn't let him pick up on the fact that for the first time that sounded like his best friend Tommy, no anger, no resentment, no judgment, just also noticed it and looked up expectantly at Oliver. From across the club they heard an all to familiar yet, friendly and reassuring voice echo Tommy's sentiment.

"Yeah man, tell her" repeated Diggle.

All three turned and looked at him as he just simply walked towards them and with reassuring eyes nodded at a stubborn Oliver and with one look let Felicity know that he was here in case things got out of hand. They all turned back to Oliver, waiting.

"Tell… tell her, what?" He said with zero conviction.

Both Tommy and Diggle both let out a frustrated sigh throwing their arms in the air and simultaneously said "come on, man"

Tommy simply squeezed her shoulder and said "Sorry Smokey" while planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. She felt Oliver's muscles tense under her hand and she was beginning to wonder why, too. Tommy nodded to Diggle towards the bar and they both walked knowing they needed a drink. Oliver and Felicity just stared at them confused. She still had her hand on his chest and he seemed to have leaned a bit more into her touch. While pouring two drinks as an afterthought Tommy said,

"By the way we are just friends, nothing ever happened"

Before Oliver could challenge him, he waved his hand dismissively in the air and repeated,

"Nothing"

Then gave him a knowing look. A look Oliver knew well, a lifetime of friendship allowed them to move past words and simply understand each other and recognize that this was honest Tommy, and he never lied.

But he still had questions, what about what he saw in the office? That didn't look like nothing. If it was nothing, why would Felicity hide it why not just tell him? The clink of glasses and Tommy calling them over took him out of his reverie to realize he had unashamedly been staring at Felicity and that soft small hand on his chest was breaking down layer after layer of his defenses. It took all his control to pull away from her touch rather than walking forward and wrapping those hands around his neck, as his snaked their way around her waist. He knew she wasn't ready so he painstakingly pulled away. It took Felicity a couple of seconds to put her hand down as she watched all of them at the bar taking a drink.

She couldn't believe it, they were all there fine and dandy like they've gotten all the answers they needed, but her, her on the other hand was utterly confused, had more questions than before and was now being ignored and she was pissed.

"What the hell? Are you fucken kidding me right now? What was all of this, what just happened? One minute you are going to kill each other the next you are best buds sitting at the bar having a drink? Is this body snatchers,are we in the twilight zone? You are all going to drive me crazy, am losing it. What should he tell me? You're sorry about what? How does Diggle know but I don't?"

They all stared at her with smiles tugging at their lips Tommy simply said

"Language Smokey" under his breath and Diggle fought back a laugh that turned into a snort.

Felicity exasperated with all of them simply turned around and walked towards the door to the Tommy called out

"Come on Smokey, where are you going?"

She simply shouted back "Fuck you all!" and she meant it.

Oliver chocked back on his drink as Tommy said,

"Well, that was uncalled for" as they all laughed. She heard them and wished she could slam the foundry door to make a point but she would settle for another form of payback.

As the laughter died out they all passed knowing looks amongst them and finally Diggle nodded at Tommy and Oliver knew exactly what was coming. Before Diggle could even open his mouth Oliver raised a hand and gave him a look, he was about to do the same to Tommy when he raised an eyebrow and said,

"Oh no, I might also be on your payroll but remember I don't depend on it. What happened? That was your opportunity and you blew it, I have never seen you buckle under that pressure. How has being the hood made you soft at everything else?"

"I am not soft, Tommy, I am cautious and everything else…well…"

"He thinks he doesn't have time for everything else, he was alone on the island and if it cost him everyone he knows, which it will" Diggle interrupts him, leaning towards Oliver and in a preachy tone, "then so be it he will be alone here too, isn't that right?"

"As one of those friends that this new persona almost cost you, let me tell you it isn't just you who had to deal with losing a friend, I also lost my best friend, my brother, and it almost broke me. You're not alone anymore Oliver, what you do affects those around you that care about you, that love you" he says the last bit with a knowing nod towards the foundry.

"Almost? Does that mean that we" he says hesitantly

"Look, I am not saying that we are back to normal, and honestly I don't want to go back." Oliver narrows his eyes and looks confused at him urging him to elaborate.

"I want to start all over, I want to get to know the new Oliver I want to understand the real Oliver. There are parts of you that I don't already agree with but I figured that if someone as kind and amazing as Felicity could look past, all this, then there must be something worth looking for."

"Felicity made you see that?" he said softly not sure he deserved the gesture.

"That's the only reason she started talking to me in the first place…" He told him all about their first conversation and how their friendship grew, in hopes of not only making him understand but maybe making him see that he had nothing to fear, he needed to open up to her, she was the right person and she wanted to be there for him in every way whether she realized it yet, or not. Diggle simply said,

"Sounds about right, that's our good ol' Felicity, that girl sure is something"

"Magical" finished Oliver.

"But, she's not ready is she?" asked Tommy

Oliver simply nodded no with a sad look on his face. Diggle broke in with his usual wisdom.

"She hasn't admitted it to herself, but she is right there with you man. She will realize it soon enough but you have to accept that it might require you stepping up and taking a leap of faith to make her see what we all see."

Oliver smiled up at him as Tommy added,

"No woman puts up with, all this,"

"You know you keep gesturing to all of me every time you say that" Oliver interrupted

Tommy just smirked and continued,

"Just because. No woman fights so hard to fix a man's life for no reason. She is invested, she has given you _everything_ she just isn't sure why yet. But I agree with Dig, it might be all on you to help her see it" he said placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They all smiled at each other silently thanking their girl for her great heart and willingness to accept them all in her life. She truly was…..

"DING, DING, DING, DING, DING" Tommy's and Oliver's cell phones went crazy with messages and emails.

They both looked down confused and began to open the messages only to find that they were on the headlines of every gossip rag, blog and forum in Starling City. Oliver got a call from his mom asking him to come home this instant and explain himself and why she had received a call from the bank that he had spent over $250,000 on women's clothes and jewelry plus over another $100,000 in purchases all over the world, he assured her that there must be some mistake and that he would get it sorted out and be home as soon as he could. Tommy had a message from Laurel asking for answers and before he was even done reading it his phone rang, it was his bank. They were informing him that they had frozen all his cards because they had encountered charges of over $250,000 dollars around the world. Until it got sorted out his assets would remain frozen which would take 3 to 5 days.

They both looked at each other confused, Oliver immediately began to get the Hood look in his eyes and his voice grew deep, as he stated that he would get to the bottom of this. As they both got up to make more calls and get to the bottom of this, Diggle let out a hearty and uncontrollable laugh that stopped them dead in their tracks and made them turn to look at him beyond confused.

"Idiots, both of you. You do realize there is an outrageously angry hacker in the basement right now with all her computer equipment, right?" he said with a smirk.

It took them a second before they both caught up at the exact same moment and turned and looked at each other shouting "FELICITY!"

Diggle laughed again as his phone beeped, he looked down it was Carly it simply said "RESTAURANT, NOW!"

He looked up all the humor gone and said "Carly"

Oliver and Tommy both shouted "HA" and then all three ran to the foundry door knowing it would be useless because by now she would have changed the codes on the doors. As they banged on the doors and took turns calling her on her cell, she sat on her chair with her legs up on her desk and just smiled a triumphant smile, she would let them suffer a little bit longer before making it all disappear.

Her final move was to text all three of them, the final nail in the coffin.

**Tip of the iceberg boys, mess with me again and see what happens. FELICITY 1 INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE FRIENDS 0**

They all knew they would be okay, eventually everything would fall into place and they would be great, and they had her to thank but, right now, right now they just needed to get this damn door open.

XXX

Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!

_AN: Aninal style In-n-Out burgers come with the works including grilled onions, regular onions and thousand island sauce so the breath can be a little wicked right after hahaha._


	2. Chapter 2: The Push and Pull of Love

_Okay so I gave in and decided to continue with the inspiration from the Summer of Olicity and write a second part using their new theme TOUCH. The Smokey and Wizard fun will continue but due to the theme TOUCH I will amp up the Olicity meter. :)_

XXXXXXXXX

Tommy, Dig and Felicity are sitting at Big Belly Burger enjoying their lunch and torturing Felicity. They figured they should get something out of the fact that they now owe her lunch for a year as part of their peace treaty.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Smokey open the door, please! We are on our hands and knees here, we are begging you to please open the door"_ As Tommy pleaded, well more like grovel through the door, Diggle was on the phone with Carly trying to explain everything and Oliver kept calling and texting her. Nothing was working and they were beginning to worry she might actually be hanging them out to dry for good.

"_She hung up on me, Carly told me to not come by and hung up on me?"_, an incredulous Diggle slumped against the wall.

"_We really did it this time, guys" _

"_We, We? You mean you Tommy, if you would've just stayed away from her and let her..."_

"_Oh, come on not this jealousy bullshit again. WE ARE FRIENDS! Okay! Now if we are heading down this path if you would've just TOLD her how much in love you are with her none of this would've happened. Diggle could be home with Carly, I could be home with Laurel and you could be in the foundry making out with Felicity." _Oliver paused for a beat allowing his mind to go there before shaking the thought away and glaring at Tommy.

"_I'm just saying the blame game isn't going to get us anywhere"_

They nodded in agreement and continued their more important task of trying to make good with Felicity. when all of a sudden a realization came upon Diggle and in true Felicity-esque manner he blurted it out before considering it might make the tension a bit worst.

"_You didn't even deny it. He accused you of being in love with Felicity and you didn't deny it. I have merely suggested that there was more between you too and you nearly took my head off with your denial. But he straight out told you that you love her and you didn't deny it"_

"_Holy SHIT, you're right Dig, he didn't. You do love her and you know it. here I thought you hadn't realized it yet, but you do know it and … you deny it? YOU IDIOT!"_

" _What, no! NO! i never said"_

"_You didn't have too, you simply didn't deny it, and you always deny anything to do with the two of you"_

"_I thought we decided getting through to Felicity was more important right now"_

"_Well, not anymore"_ laughed Tommy. Echoing Oliver just a few minutes ago he asked "_How Long?"_

"_I am not going to talk about this with you two"_

"_well, you won't talk to her you might as well talk to us, pal"_ responded Diggle very matter of fact.

"_Seriously, this isn't..."_ Oliver was interrupted by a ding on Diggle's phone they both look at him expectantly as he slowly smiled up at them.

"_Carly, she says everything is sorted out and that dinner is at 8. Also that we deserve what we are getting, that felicity is such a nice girl and that what is wrong with us?"_

Tommy laughs and simply says "_You think i can get Felicity to call Laurel?"_

Just as Oliver is about to respond the lock to the door clicks and out comes a very triumphant looking Felicity. She motions for them to move out of the way and they do, silently. Just as Diggle is about to speak she raises her hand " _I speak you three listen, understood"_

"_Understood" _responds Tommy, Oliver nudges him with his elbow and murmurs "_that was rhetorical you idiot"_ Felicity tries to fight back a smile.

She had planned to let them suffer all night maybe even a couple of days, but then she got the call from Carly, at first she was a little embarrassed that her need for revenge had upset her so much then Carly's reaction had taken her by surprise.

"_Revenge is great and making them squirm is great payback but not if it is costing you as well"_

"_What do you mean"_

"_From what I take you are stuck in the basement hiding from them as you make them suffer, right?_

"_Yes"_

"_Well, true revenge is getting the upper hand, which you did, wonderfully by the way, but then it's getting what you want and making them pay"_

"_Still not following you" added a bewildered Felicity_

"_They want, no they need you to undo your computer magic, right?"_

"_Right"_

"_Then it will cost them. Make them pay up for you to set them right, it's the revenge that keeps on giving"_

"_OH MY GOD CARLY YOU ARE A GENIUS!"_

"_I've been told before" she responds and they both laugh._

So as they started to plan out what she could ask for and quite possibly get from them she set the second part of her plan in motion. Agreeing that the only way it would happen was if one of them was on her side and since the one that had less to pay for was Diggle they agreed to put him out of his misery and get him on their side. Plus Carly promised to make him pay in her own way, and Felicity assumed anything she could do Carly could do far worse. So with this new found confidence she strode out of the foundry and was now face to face with Tommy and Oliver.

"_You all need something from me, certain charges removed plus phone calls made and well that effort on my part is going to cost you, greatly. i have a list of demands and unless you agree to all of them, there is no deal and there is no negotiating a simple yes or no is all I need."_ she pulls out her tablet and starts to read her list;

"_1. Paid vacation, not from QC cause that i have plenty off, but from the Hood. If I need to leave for a month there is interruptions there is no emergency. I am on vacation._

_2. For the aforementioned vacation I would like to borrow the private jet, i don't care who's jet i just want to use it, first class will not do, and I get to bring whomever I want, no questions, no snooping, none of your business._

_3. You will all buy me lunch for a year from wherever chose and if I need it delivered to my office when am busy then so be it, it shall be delivered. Actually while we are at it let's add dinner for a year as well same rules and no budget._

_4. I get new software at home, and at the foundry a complete upgrade with all the best and new technology imported and domestic. i want my house to put the CIA headquarters to shame._

_5. A limitless account for electronics and toys for the missions. That's right i don't want to have to ask for permission or have Tommy approve my invoice if i want it I want to be able to simply click a few keys on my keyboard and have it expedited and be unwrapping it within 1-3 business days._

_6. I get to remodel the foundry. A complete makeover, i am tired of this dreary, dark and damp space that makes my hair frizzy and throws off my feng shui. I want to come in here everyday and fell like I just walked into Christopher Nolan's Batman set. I want the ArrowCave._

_7. I also want VIP access to Verdant, anytime and as many guest as I want. I know I never come but when friends visit me I want o have the option I was also thinking of throwing my 25th birthday here. But we will discuss that later._

_8. Tommy you will go to dance lessons with me as my partner. There are these classes I've been dying to try and you are accompanying me", Diggle laughs so Felicity adds an addendum that she is sure Carly will not mind,"and Diggle and Carly are coming along with us" once again the room is silent, so she continues._

_9. I get to go on at least 3 missions of my choosing and you can't overrule me.._

_10. I want 10 free questions from each of you. That I can use at anytime, and for anything. If and when i decide to use one of my free questions you have to answer me with the truth and you can't deny me an answer. _

_11. Lastly, I also want 10 no questions asked, no memory favors from each of you. These favors can be absolutely anything I want from a 3am tampax run, to helping me get rid of a body, not that i would ever need any of those things I am very well prepared, when it comes to feminine hygiene I mean, not moving bodies." She takes a deep breath and then looks at them waiting for their response."_

They all just stood there, shocked that sweet, innocent Felicity was extorting them, that is exactly what she was doing, she was dirtier than a politician. they exchanged looks and realized they really had no choice. Oliver still hopeful raises his hand in an attempt to modify some things he didn't like, like her vacationing with others, why he didn't get asked to dance lessons, her wanting to go on missions and what was wrong with his foundry?

"_Oliver, does this have anything to do with you questioning or wanting to modify any of my request"_

Oliver simply nods a bit embarrassed.

"_Then keep it to yourself. I am heading home now, I will give until tomorrow to deliberate and let me know your response. Remember all I want is a Yes or a NO, okay boys."_

As she starts to walk away Tommy stops her,

"_Smokey, wait. I have to go home tonight and the only way that is going to happen for me is if this gets all sorted out, so that's a YES from me, no problem I am at your disposal."_

"_Okay Tommy, great and I will clear everything up immediately. Do you need me to call Laurel?" _she asked surprising everyone

"_Uhmm, yes that would be great, thanks"_

"_No problem, bye" _as she walked out they heard her start a phone conversation "_Hello is this CNRI?... Yes, may please speak with Ms. Laurel Lance,... yes I'll hold thank you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Narrowing her eyes at them and taking a big mouthful of fries she continued with her ranting, "_You are seriously not going to tell me? After all that hootin' and hollerin', you guys are pleading the fifth?" _

"_Hottin' and hollerin'? What are you an 80 year old midwesterner, Smokey._" laughed Tommy

"_I am going to go midwestern on your face, dontcha know"_ she said in her best Minnesota accent.

"_WOW"_ was all Dig could muster, while Tommy looked mocked indignant

"_So violent! Hanging out with Oliver has really affected you, you should consider some anger management MS. Smoak"_

Felicity narrowed her eyes and simply slumped in her chair defeated and pouting, " _You guys are seriously going to make me ask him directly, that is cruel and unusual punishment a direct violation of my 8th amendment, wouldn't it be easier if you both exercised your first amendment and just told me."_

"_You could've also used one of your free questions and made us tell you already"_ adds Diggle knowing very well that she doesn't want to waste it on something that might be completely trivial. She still isn't sure that they aren't just messing with her. She simply resorts to sticking out her tongue at him.

"_What's with all the gibberish talk, now you moonlight as a lawyer too, Smokey?"_

"_What?"_

"_That's the 3rd amendment you mention in less than a minute" _Diggle informed her.

"_Oh, sorry. I was watching a historical documentary last night"_ she said without even thinking trying to conjure up the courage to confront Oliver directly, seeing as her supposed friends were really lacking in the friendship department lately.

"_Whaaaa? I thought your friend was in town and that's why you couldn't come in to the foundry"_

Felicity's eyes grew wide and stumbled for an answer "_Uhhmm..yeah, she uhmm was tired so we stayed in"_

"_Really?" _asked Dig, "_So it has nothing to do with the fact that Oliver came back yesterday?"_

"_Not at all"_ she said with conviction.

"_Nothing to do with seeing him for the first time since you fought and you quit 2 weeks ago?" _added Tommy trying to stifle a smirk

"_Nope, we resolved that" _she said lifting her chin and challenging them to question her any further, she knew it wouldn't work but you can't blame a girl for trying.

"_Sending a text that says 'we need new software and an hdmi cable for the foundry' does not a solution make"_ smirks Diggle.

"_Yeah, Smokey there wasn't even an apology"_ she's about to open her mouth and he stops her and continues, "_from either of you"_ then gestures for her to go ahead and say whatever she was going to say.

She slumps back like a bratty kid and very matter of fact tells them "_He responded didn't he, he said 'ok have Tommy charge it to the club account.' sounds like water under the bridge to me"_

"_Felcity" _

"_Diggle"_

"_CITY!"_

"_TOMMY!"_

She sighs heavily, "_Look I'll see him tomorrow and you'll see everything is fine."_

"_Really, cause I can already feel the tension and you two aren't even in the same room, yet" _Tommy counters

"_That's because, YOU"_, she says pointing right in his face "_are a drama queen"_

"_Ahhh how dare you, madame?" _he says in an effeminate voice and then leans forward to bite her finger, she slightly squeals and pulls her finger back holding it like he almost bit it off.

"_Shut up" _she says throwing her napkin at him

She knows there's some truth to what they are telling her but she really can't understand what can be so, but oh so important and secretive that they can't just tell her. Why must she face the hood. Yes, the hood because that is who Oliver is going to turn into the minute she brings up the conversation, again.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Come on Wizard just tell me, he won't care. If anything he will be relieved that you told me so he didn't have to. You know how much he hates these conversations" _Felicity was in Tommy's office whispering trying to convince him. It had been a week since the incident as they called it, well she called it and she was still not in the loop. She had tried with Diggle first but, she should have known better than to try to outsmart him, so she moved on to the weak link, Tommy. She knew that if she talked enough and made it seems like he was doing the right thing he might actually break, she was counting on it actually.

"_I don't know Smokey, he seemed pretty angry I really don't think I should say anything, sorry"_

"_You know that if I ask him we are just going to fight and then what, he'll fire me..."_

"_He would never fire you" T_ommy interjects

"_But, I might get mad enough and quit, how will you feel then?"_

Tommy rubs the back of his neck, he does see the logic in what she is saying and maybe she is right if he tells her she might be able to get him to open up and finally admit it to himself and her. As he contemplates and starts to inch towards letting her know, she can tell he is almost there so she decides to go in for the kill.

"_You know, if you tell me I will be able to approach him about it at his pace and ease him into the subject and maybe even get him to open up completely and who knows maybe even bring a little of old Oliver out_" at that Tommy lifts his face like a hopeful kid, she almost feels bad for manipulating him like that but she pushes on, "_and back to the surface balance him out and"_

"_Felicity Megan Smoak!"_ a loud deep voice calls from the door.

"_Shit"_

"_I've seen low, but this, this is really low, I am sooo disappointed in you, cornering and manipulating the weak link behind our back is beneath you"_ Diggle says angry and slightly amused.

At this Tommy reacts and realizes he was just insulted, to his face, "_Heeeeyyy, I'm not the weak link" ._

"_Were you going to tell her?_" ask Dig

"_Uhhmmm, noooo" _

"_Really?"_

"_YES!"_ he says getting a little annoyed.

"_Oh come on Tommy you were about to sing like a canary, putty in my hands"_ Felicity chimes in as she retreats to the couch and sits.

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence"_ says an offended Tommy.

Dig returns his attention to Felicity and continues, "_So what do you have to say for yourself "_

She thinks about it then with a bit of mischief she looks him dead in the eyes and says, "_Five more minutes and I would of had what I came for and you would of been none the wiser"_

"_Felicity"_ chides Diggle

"_Sorry, Tommy"_ she finally says with a sigh

"_Now let's get back to work. Next time you want to know, ask the source, got it" _

She nods as she gets up and starts walking out the door but not before adding a little sass to end the conversation, "_Got it, but it might not stick, you can't be everywhere Dig, See you later Tommy" _she says with a grin as she walks away

Diggle laughs and Tommy pouts as they watch her walk away. Both knowing that if she gets the courage to ask the source they may all be in for a full force war and there will be collateral damage. Luckily, they know that will take some time and it may never actually happen.

They stick around talking over a strategy for the next time she sneak attacks them and then decide to head down.

They start to walk down to the foundry, since things have gotten better Tommy had started spending more time in the foundry when ever he had to do work and the place was empty and Diggle almost had him convinced to train with him. As they reach the main floor they hear what is clearly shouting or more like roars and shrieks, they both stand there in disbelief. As they decide they need to go in before it turns into bloody murder they are stopped in their tracks by a livid Felicity making her way out of the foundry as Oliver, nope not Oliver, the Hood comes stomping behind her yelling,

"_Don't you walk away from me, I wasn't done you don't get to have the last word" _he says as he grabs her arm to stop her from leaving.

Felicity stops so abruptly at the contact that the hood nearly crashes into her. She swears her whole body is on fire and the epicenter is right where his hand is curled around her arm, she attributes it to her anger and uses it to fuel it deeper.

"_OH MY GOD! You self righteous asshole, you say you don't want to talk about it because you think you know what is better for _ME, ME! But yet, you want me to give you the last word? are you kidding me right now." she wraps her hand around his and jerks it away from her arm and tosses it back at him.

"_YES, yes, you have no idea what you are asking me to do, you think everything is puppy dogs and rainbows and that we will share our feelings and the world will be magical again"_

"_Don't you dare patronize me Oliver Queen"_ she says poking his chest.

He grabs her wrist and responds "_You are impossible"_ she jerks her hand free and he throws his hands in the air and steps back

_There is a moment of silence and then she shoots back "You are an asshole" _and she takes a step forward

"_Yet, you work for me"_ he responds taking another defiant step forward once they are face to face through gritted teeth she answers him,

"_Correction, I worked with you, but not anymore I QUIT!"_ she turns around and starts walking towards the door.

"_You can't quit, this isn't a 9-5 where you just turn in a letter of resig... FELICITY! FELICITY!" DAMN IT!"_ she is out the door and he is left once again without being able to finish, twice in one conversation.

"_Can you believe her she just walked out" _he says not really at Tommy or Diggle but more of an out loud thought he must release into the universe.

As Diggle steps forward and begins to open his mouth, Oliver finally registers his presence and makes eye contact, well glares and him and simply turns and starts to walk away as he declares the conversation over

"_Don't! I don't want to hear it!"_ just like that the place is quiet again but the tension is palpable. Tommy being Tommy and hating tension decides to add his two cents,

"_So if mommy and daddy get a divorce, I choose to go with mommy"_ Diggle smacks him in the arm and starts to walk towards the foundry door as Tommy contemplates the horror that awaits down there and opts to go after Felicity and play his role of the good momma's boy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next day when Felicity gets to the foundry she is surprised to find both Tommy and Diggle already there like giddy little children and she can't help but curse them both.

"_Did you boys bring popcorn this time?"_

"_Oh Dig, that's what we should of brought, popcorn"_

Felicity rolls her eyes and goes to her desk to begin her work, Tommy simply leans against her desk waiting for the show. A few minutes later they hear the side door open and in walks an all business Oliver. He immediately begins with the details of the mission only barely pausing when he sees Felicity and quickly makes eye contact with her only to continue in what he hopes is an unaffected and relaxed tone. He would've made it unscathed if only his eyes didn't keep betraying him as he kept sneaking looks at Felicity every couple of seconds, Tommy had seen it and so had Diggle, Felicity was too busy pretending her shoes and the concept of a floor was incredibly interesting. He finishes giving instructions and walks to get changed, Tommy slumps on the desk completely disappointed,

"_That's it? You just ignore the problem and pretend it's gone?"_

"_No we resolved it, I told you"_

"_I think you spoke too soon"_ adds Diggle as he sees Oliver making a beeline for Felicity. She preoccupies herself with work as he comes to a stop right in front of her, she pretends not to see him until he clears his throat, she looks up slowly as he says the now dreaded phrase she had been seeking for the past 3 weeks.

_Putting a hand on her shoulder and softly squeezing he ask her, "Can we talk?"_

She simply nods as he walks away towards the back of the foundry as she gets up to walk Tommy snorts and Diggle looks like he can't hold it for much longer, she glares at both of them and as she passes Tommy she simply says, "_JINX"._

XXXXXXXX

Felicity makes her way over to the other side of the foundry to find a pacing Oliver looking nervous? No couldn't be, Oliver Queen didn't get nervous, he was stoic and bruiting and mainly irritated, but never nervous. She was starting to think that maybe the guys weren't messing with her and that whatever Oliver had to say had the potential of changing everything. All at once her fears surfaced and she began to panic. What if he didn't want her on the team, or he was going to stop being the Hood, what if he realized she had a huge crush on him and was finally going to let her down easy, what if...what if...what if... The distinct taste of bile creeping up brought her back from her thoughts to find Oliver staring at her with something dark she couldn't recognize in his eyes.

"_Felicity"_ he breathed out, and she felt her heart stop, she wanted to stop him but she couldn't speak she couldn't move all she could do was look at him.

" _I was alone for many years, yes, on the island I was isolated but my loneliness began many years before that. A stark loneliness that only grew the more I was surrounded by people. I know that doesn't make sense but believe me when I tell you there is nothing lonelier than a room full of strangers with fake smiles and ulterior motives pretending to be our best friends. I dove into that life and appreciated the numbness it brought to my life, the way it stripped me of all responsibility, accountability and most importantly attachments. Everywhere I went and whatever company I kept i was only ever half here. I started wearing a mask long before i started wearing the hood. A mask of fake smiles, fake pleasantries, and fake promises. those that I truly loved were family, my parents, thea, tommy, raisa and I am sure they are the sole reason why I managed to continue with no one ever noticing how lonely I really was. Then the island happened and my desperation and fear made me idealized everything I had here, like it was something precious and untainted. When the truth was that never was I surrounded with more honesty and genuineness than on that island. Those that helped me did it to truly help me or for mutual survival we might of used each other but we knew it and we weren't pleasant about it. Those that wanted to kill me, well at least they were honest about their motives. More importantly I got the opportunity to be honest and genuine, there was no reason, no society or facade to keep, it was just us and our truths as dark as those might of been." _he stopped, feeling as though his voice might break, feeling his body tense up with the flood of memories that invaded him. Felicity could see the whirlwind of emotions that reigned over his face and she wanted to hug him, comfort him tell him it was okay that he wasn't on the island anymore...but she couldn't she was stuck to the floor and too afraid to scare him, afraid if she moved he would realize what he was doing and would shut down and push her away again. So she stood there let him regain his composure and waited only reassuring him with her eyes that she was still there still listening, and not afraid of his truths.

"_When I came back I knew three truths, I had to atone for my father's and my sins, I had to make those that hurt this city pay, and I had to be resolute about doing alone, knowing that the honesty of the island was far behind me and that I was returning to a world of lies and pretense."_

Felicity's internal thoughts raised a red flag immediately,

_**:::Oh no, this is it he is going to tell me that i can't work with him anymore that he can't trust me. I lied to him and was not honest and now he is pushing me completely out of his life. I don't think i can do this, i don't think I could bare it. i need to do something, I need to stop him, reassure him, I need Diggle and Tommy.:::**_

"_As I encountered one person after the next it was the same routine, the same lies and reassurance that being alone was the right thing. My truths were dark on the island but life was dark in the city. Then..."_

"_Oliver"_ barely above a whisper Felicity manages to finally say something, but she knows she has to be more assertive she needs to be louder. She makes eye contact and he looks surprised that she interrupted him, but also expectant of what she is going to say.

"_Oliver, I … I really... I can't.."_ she takes a deep breath and taking a cue from his speech she does what felicity has always done best, she tells him the truth.

"_I am afraid of what you might say next. I don't know if I could take you pushing me away. I know I lied to you, I know and that you feel you can't trust me but I swear that was never my intention. I love what I do here with you guys. I love that I can help people. But I don't think I can hear what you have to say, I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home pretend the past 3 weeks never happened and come back tomorrow as if nothing happened and go back to our normal. You and Dig kicking but and me behind my computers guiding you through the chaos. I feel like what you are about to say is going to change everything and am afraid that we will never recover, never be the same again. I'm sorry but am afraid. I just want to go home, please, i can't, i can't..." _lose you, live without you, listen to you reject me, go back to life before you, i don't want to. She wanted to say all those things she wanted to say them and at the same time she knew she could never say them.

Yet, at this precise moment the greater reason as to why she stopped speaking, was slowly registering in her mind, there were long strong arms wrapped around her, fingers twined into her hair while another hand splayed completely across her back making her feel small by comparison. Oliver was hugging her, pressing her tightly almost painfully tight against his chest, she could feel his muscles tense and his breathing short and quick. She felt tears stream down her face and she instantly felt foolish, and angry with herself for letting her fear guide her for stopping him as he said the most she had ever heard him say as he released pent up conversation he had building up inside.

She tried to pull away and he only held her tighter, as if he was trying to tell her something. He began to softly and slowly rub circles on her back and caress her hair as to soothe her and just then she realized she had been vibrating the whole time she could still feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. She wondered if she was crying the whole time, shaking uncontrollably the whole time, she couldn't remember. As her breathing relaxed his body relaxed and when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him back he let out a sigh and relaxed into her, almost molding into her. It seemed they were mutually comforting each other.

As she lifts her head off his chest he gives her enough leeway to make eye contact but doesn't let go of her. She wants to say so much because she knows he won't say anything more, he is going to grant her, her wish and she is grateful. He brings his hand out of her hair and cups her face, there is so much more he wanted to say, but he pushed her too far too fast, he almost laughed at that realization. Since he came back everyone had always been afraid of pushing him too far including Felicity, and now here he was having just walked that fine line and realized how difficult he made their lives, walking on eggshells. No wonder Felicity was afraid of what he had to say, no wonder she thought he was trying to push her away, why wouldn't she, he had given her no reason to think anything else.

She doesn't even notice when she does it but she leans into his touch and closes her eyes when she feels his eyes on her she immediately opens her eyes. he is softly smiling at her and that smile is all the confirmation she needs that they are going to be okay, that he is agreeing to let her go only to come back tomorrow to their normal, and she loves him for it. He leans in and she freezes as he kisses the top of her head, then her temple and her cheek and hugs her tight burying his face in her neck and inhaling, she slightly shivers and she swears she feels him smile against her skin. she pulls away from him squeezes his forearms and smiles at him as she let's go, only to reach down and grab his hand and pull him back to the front of the room. He intertwines their fingers and let's her guide him, as she has been doing this the day he met her, his guiding, frazzled, babbling light, and he loves her for it.

As they approach Diggle and Tommy she sees them both grin from ear to ear and she smiles back at them, she stops in front of them and let's go of Oliver. He immediately wants to grab her hand again feel her warmth but that would be pushing her and he won't make that mistake again.

"_So, Oliver and I talked and we resolved everything for now and we are wiping the slate clean and starting as of none of this happened" _as she says the last part Dig and Tommy simultaneously respond expecting her to say something completely different

" _we are the best of friends again." "FINALLY!" _

"_Wait what?"_ ask a confused Tommy as Dig merely sighs and nods his head knowing it really was too much to ask to think they would come back fully confessed and having declared their love, there is always next time, he hopes.

"_Wait, what, Tommy?"_ asked Felicity

"_That's what you talked about, going back to being friends are you kidding me, Felicity you and I are friends, hell the best of friends, Diggle and I are friends. You and Oliver,"_ he points at each of them "_YOU AND HIM, are many things but JUST friends is not one of them. Did I take crazy pills, What is going on here? Are you listening to this bullshit Dig?"_

"_Wow, Tommy I think you've been hanging with Felicity a little too much, rambling is most unbecoming of you, in Felicity it's adorable in you it's just disturbing" _Oliver says as he laughs at the shocked look on poor Tommy's face, he panics a bit at his slip about her being adorable but when he hears her laugh full heartedly he knows they will definitely be okay.

"_Breath Wizard, relax, have a drink, okay. Well, boys I am out taking the rest of the day off, have fun and please don't talk too much about me"_

"_We'll try"_ responds Oliver and she smiles at him she starts to gather her things as Diggle goes back to his training and Tommy just stands there gawking in disbelief. She goes to Diggle and hugs him, then Hugs Tommy and ruffles his hair and lastly goes to Oliver, they smile at each other and she hugs as tight as she can as he leans his head on hers. Before letting go he leans into her ear and tells her,

"_I will never bring up our conversation again, not until you ask me about it. When you want to know just use one of your free questions"_ he lifts his head to make eye contact with her "_I'll be here waiting, okay"_ he says tapping her nose. She smiles and rises on her tippy toes and gives him a lingering kiss on his cheek which he happily leans into as he holds her tighter. She pulls away wipes her lipstick from his cheek and walks up the stairs.

He watches her go knowing that the day she uses that free question he won't let her walk away with just a kiss on the cheek.

"_FOR GOODNESS SAKE"_ yells Tommy as he throws himself on Felicity's chair, so loud that even Felicity laughs as she hears him upstairs.

Oliver turns around with the stupidest grin on his face and walks over to train with Diggle.

"_So she wasn't ready, huh?" _

Oliver's face turns serious "_No, she's still afraid of me, afraid of getting hurt and I can't blame her, i haven't given her a reason to think I'll do something other than hurt her."_

"_Sorry, man. I really thought, I mean when I saw you holding hands, I just thought"_

"_Yeah, I know. Apparently so did Tommy"_

"_No Shit!"_ yelled Tommy from the desk, pouting like a kid.

" _I know what you both thought and for a second I let myself believe it too. But you didn't see her face the way she looked at me with all that fear, it almost broke my heart and I couldn't do it. She never pushed me, and respected my silence, so the least i could do for her was return the favor."_

"_With all that how are you still all smiles, man."_ Tommy needed to know why he had a foolish grin on his face like the cat that ate the canary.

"_She likes me" _he said widening his smile

"_No shit" _snapped Tommy

"_I think she more than likes you"_ added Diggle

"_Yeah, I know" _and with that he picked up his bow and for the first time shot arrows with a smile.

Yeah, everything was going to be great, in due time!

XXXXXXXXX

So there it is, I know i didn't let them go there but if she was so unsure just 3 weeks ago i feel that making her just jump in wasn't believable. So I made it so that the next time i wander back to this story It will be full on Olicity with but never forgetting by two favorite guys TOMMY and DIGGLE!

Let me know what you thought about this with a review full of love. Also make sure to check out my other story. It is mainly the same felicity as this one and definitely the EXACT SAME Tommy ;)


	3. Chapter 3: The Buildup

Okay, am going to just say it the new challenge came a lot faster than I expected and really threw me or a loop with the whole music and lyrics thing. wanted to try and figure something out that was not overdone or cliché, granted every now and then I love a good cliché, so I racked my brain and I came up with this little bit of fun. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Got enough love to pass around and then some, so share it with me!

As always DC and the CW own the characters but the story is mine.

**AN:** Since I had a hard time I started going through my list of songs and then ended up thinking about writing, then songs that are stories, then songs about stories and eventually my brain took me to making a list of my favorite songs with literary references or about writing and ended up with quite a list. So I decided to share it with you guys, Enjoy! _"Sylvia Plath" Ryan Adams, "Paperback Writer" & "I am the Walrus" The Beatles, , "Oxford Comma" Vampire Weekend, " " Stereophonics, "I Be Bound to Write to You" Muddy Waters, "Party for the Fight to Write" Atmosphere, "Afternoons and Coffee Spoons" Crash Test Dummies, "Baby Loves a Bunch of Authors" & "Green Eggs and Ham" Moxy Fruvous, "Wuthering Heights" Kate Bush, "The Piper at the Gates of Dawn" Pink Floyd, "The Raven" Alan Parsons Project, "When I Write the Book" Nick Lowe, "There She Goes, My beautiful World" & "Love Letter" & "Red Right Hand"Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds, "Losing it" & "Red Barchetta" Rush, "Richard Cory" Paul Simon, " " Van Morrison, "Among the Living" Anthrax, "Cemetery Gates" The Smiths_... okay I got carried away but I love MUSIC!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity like a true computer geek spent many wasted nights surfing the internet and more importantly staying up to date with all the latest youtube videos, sensations and stars. This was one of these nights, after getting home pretty late after another evening spent in the foundry, which she was loving as the remodel was going wonderfully and she had received all the latest gadgets, but more importantly her 3D printer, only days ago she was like a kid in a toy store. This night however Oliver had set the mission aside and they ordered take out and stayed to help her move as she had said _"the ridiculously heavy training equipment."_ The remodel was exhausting but the results made her jump with glee. Tonight though, tonight she wanted to relax in front of her computer, snuggled up on her couch with a glass, okay a bottle of red wine and just let the hours pass.

She loves watching videos of the most random things, she especially likes the way one would take you to another and another until you were in a sea of random old and odd videos. That is how after two hours of videos about dogs welcoming their owners, had led to kids welcoming their parents, to kids laughing to some dogs singing and back to kids but this time singing and that had led to a show called the Startling City Darlings. Which after a quick Wikipedia search she learned it was a talent show technically before her time where kids performed different talents. As she watched a couple of videos, at the end of one an old promo commercial for the show played showing bits and pieces of different performers. As the images flashed by something, well someone caught her eye as she paused, rewind, replays and pauses multiple times she is sure she has made the discovery of a lifetime

**_Wait that looked like Tommy, could it be him? No! No, way! I need to find this show now. As I always say the internet hides nothing. It is all knowing and with skills like mine I can find anything._**

After a lot of digging she found the only two seasons of the show and started to look through them, season two episode four, she found the golden goose, an eight year old Tommy, the year 1992 the time of hip hop/R&B and alternative music it didn't take much to figure what Tommy would opt for, that's right an eight year old Tommy singing _"Baby Got Back"_ the irony did not go unnoticed.

As Felicity sat there watching the video for the hundredth time she was still laughing so hard she was crying, her stomach ached and her voice was raspy. Too many ideas ran through her head, from public humiliation to blackmail. These 3 minutes of video had just put Tommy's life in her hands and she loved the way that power felt. It took her a couple of minutes to come back down from her power induced trip, when she did she realized she already had Tommy in the palm of her hand so this was definitely an opportunity to laugh amongst friends and put him on the spot for years to come. The wheels started turning and the excitement brewed as she planned.

Come the late morning after a couple of hours of sleep she almost couldn't contain herself as she ran down the stairs into the foundry. She knew she was alone and had enough time to set up. Once everything was ready she texted them all_ "Foundry NOW_". She knew that after their previous issues they wouldn't dare question her, they would be there in less than 10. Exactly, 7 minutes later Oliver the last one to show up walks down the stairs, always the rebel but under 10 just like she expected.

They all waited anxiously as she told them to take a seat she had set up the room with a large projector, she had pillows laid out, snacks, drinks and the biggest Cheshire smile, it was almost a bit disturbing, yes, they were worried, this couldn't be good.

_"Felicity is this another one of your attempts at making us watch one of your shows, because this is just evil"_ asked an amused Diggle.

_"Nooooo, Smokey come on, I already watched all 4 seasons of Torchwood with you, and just because that badass captain had some serious game and I still can't get over how much he looked like my dad, seriously creepy"_

_"You watched 4 seasons with her? Where?" _Oliver asked in what he knew was not a jealousy free tone, if Tommy's look was any indication.

_"Her apartment, usually after work or once we closed the club if she was still around. Especially when it was really late and I didn't want to go home and wake Laurel so I would crash with Smokey" _As Tommy spoke, Felicity just nodded her head fervently but he was oblivious and just kept talking. Now she was definitely glad that she had decided to share this, he earned it now.

_"What? Her apartment, at 3am, you would sleep there? WHAT?" _now he was sure the jealousy was oozing from his voice, Damn he needed to get better control of that.

They all rolled their eyes and just ignored him.

_"None of the above, today I have a special treat for all of you. Something I know we will all enjoy and you will all thank me for... well maybe not all of you. Okay, just trust me you must watch this."_

As she purposely settled next to Tommy she noticed that Oliver was still looking for an explanation she simply smiled at him much like you do to a child as she pressed play, he went to say something and she simply raised a finger to her lips and said _"Shhhh_" and pointed to the screen. He stopped dead in his tracks not because he listened to her but because he could have sworn that when she raised her finger and pressed it against what he assumed were ridiculously soft lips it happened in slow motion and his sight almost zoomed in on her lips as they puckered and the slight almost inaudible smack sound they made, caused a shaky breath to be released from his now dry mouth. He snapped to attention when the sound blasted from the sound system, shaking his head he realized he really needed to do something, soon. His interactions with Felicity were becoming too hard, DIFFICULT, too difficult, damn his mind was betraying him and testing his resolve.

They all were focused on the screen as the intro played they all sat a bit unsure of what they should be looking for but as the promo played first Tommy was the first to react, immediately turning and looking at Felicity with wide eyes and a horrified looked, a smile slowly creped onto her lips and that's all the confirmation he needed. He was a dead man walking. He made to get up and she grabbed his hand and tugged him down. The second one to realize was Oliver when he too saw and recognized Tommy in the promo immediately turning

_"Wait, was that...? Noooo!" _he stuttered out

Diggle still confused just looked at them. As Felicity told them to shush again and pointed to the screen they all listened, well, Tommy refused to open his eyes but she couldn't blame him. Then there he was in all his glory rapping his little 8 year old heart out as a startled crowd just watched as he sang a terribly inappropriate song, hip thrust dance to match. As the video came to an end silence fell across the foundry. This time Diggle was the first as he released a snort, breaking the dam as laughter erupted and echoed all across the room. They were soon all on their backs rolling on the floor, tears flowing and panting. Except Tommy, poor little booty loving Tommy sat arms crossed, unamused and desperately wishing he had never met Felicity Smoak!

_"You are all the worst friends in the world, I hate you all. But you Felicity Megan Smoak..."_

_"Oh, no he used my full name watch out" _she teased and they all erupted in laughter again.

As Tommy turns around in an attempt to storm out Felicity runs in front of him and places her hands on his chest to stop him, he makes to move around her but she keeps jumping in front of him.

_"Come on Wizard, you know I can do this all day. Don't get mad it was all in good fun"_

He scoffs as he says_ "Fun? This is not my idea of fun"_

_"Because it is at your expense sir mix a lot" l_aughs Diggle

Tommy goes to leave and Felicity shushes Diggle and once again stops Tommy and then pulls him back he tries to fight her but as he walks closer to the spot of his humiliation he admits to himself that he really isn't that mad at Felicity, how can he be when he knows damn well that had it been him he would have done the same thing to them.

As if reading his mind, Oliver adds his two cents, _"Come on man, you know damn well that this is something you would have done, hell am sure you have done worst things to me, remember first semester at Princeton, and that got us kicked out"_ Felicity turns to look at Oliver and then Tommy and they both say _"Don't ask"_ she narrows her eyes and decides she will also look that up later.

_"Come on Wizard, come on you know it was funny, come on_" she kept saying that as she poked at his ribs and tickled him until eventually he was smiling and trying to push her away. Only stopping when Oliver's voice cut it_ "Okay, I think he's fine now_" far more serious and annoyed than he wanted to sound.

They stop and then Tommy sighs _"Okay let me explain, I was a troubled child and i had an indulgent mother, case and point_" he point to the paused video, _"what can I say I have always been an ass man" _they all laugh and only stop when they see a melancholic smile on Tommy's face as he realizes that in the paused screen you can see in the background a beautiful woman with a soft smile and loving eyes, his mom. He approaches the screen and lightly strokes the screen where she is at

_"That is one of the last memories I have of her, it really was a great day, we had lots of fun and laughs."_

As they all realized what he is talking about the laughter stops and Felicity feels a little bad Tommy sensing this walks towards her and drapes his arm around her shoulders and leans into her "Thanks for this Smokey, I actually have a video memory of one of the best days with my mom" and he gives her a kiss on her temple. She looks up at him and wraps her arms around his waist as Oliver approaches she tugs on his shirt and pulls him into the hug, he is adamant at first but only gives in when Felicity wraps her other arm around his waist. Then they all turn to Diggle with puppy faces and start to walk towards him without letting go of each other.

_"Ohhh, nooo. STOP! Get away!" _he says backing away. It isn't until Felicity lets go and turns to him with wide open arms that he sighs in resignation and goes to hug her, hug them all as they surround her she looks up to them from the center and smiles wide

_"You know all three of you used to be some combination of tough, womanizing, emotionless, too cool for school men but look at you all now, teddy bears!"_ they all grunt and let go, Oliver being the only one to linger just a second later and smiling at her as he slowly slid his arm away from her waist.

_"Well now that my secret is out and all of you made me get sad, you owe me. I need most embarrassing moment ever, Diggle you start"_

_"No way, this was all Felicity's doing she is the one that owes you_" They all turn to look at her as she expresses mock indignation for being thrown under the bus.

_"How quickly the tides turn"_

_"Come on Smokey, I can hardly wait, with how often you embarrass yourself on a daily basis I cannot begin to imagine the MOST embarrassing moment"_

_"Well, you are going to have to imagine it because unless you have a genius hacker to dig up dirt on me, oh wait you do, it's me, so NO!"_ she says with a smile

_"We could always create a new memory, like make her sing for us_" says Oliver with a smirk.

_"E tu Brute?"_ she says dramatically _"Keep dreaming boys"_ she starts to walk back to the snacks when a truly devious idea crosses her and she can't pass it up. _"On the other hand boys I do have some favors I could cash in, and I do feel like being entertained and music is the universal 'uniter'"_

_"HELL NO!"_ all three shout at once, once again they all erupt in laughter as they make their ways back to screen, Tommy can't help but instigate a bit further.

_ "Next time it will have to be the video of Oliver at the Prep School talent show"_

They all turn to look at his as he punches Tommy in the arm and simply _says "Never! i had my mom burn all those tapes"_

_"Are you sure?_" Tommy teases "_I remember other parents filming, I am sure with a few phone calls...""Shut up Tommy, Don't make me arrow you"_

Felicity smirks and simply says_, "The internet hides nothing, not even for you Oliver Queen, next time_" and she winks at him.

Tommy and Diggle laugh as Oliver scowls at them, as much as he can scowl as he tries to recover from how damn sexy Felicity looked winking at him with that confidence and certainty.

Since they were already there, it was set up, they figured they might as well take advantage. They watch the video a couple of times more including one with Tommy singing along and Felicity doing the intro to the song. Once they settled, it took them about 20 min to pick a movie finally settling the debate that they already did some pretty illegal things so streaming an online movie was really not that big of a deal, having all agreed they made the mistake of letting felicity choose. As they all sat there watching Monster's University Oliver couldn't help but stare at her as she laid on her stomach pillows stacked under her chin, legs bent at the knees and raised in the air with her feet crossed, like a kid.

Tommy spots him staring at her, his eyes roaming her body and quietly leans into Oliver and whispers in his ear_, "seems am not the only one that likes big butts",_ as Oliver elbows him in the gut he collapses into the pillows only earning them a glare from Felicity and a muffled chuckle from Dig.

As they continue to watch the movie Oliver slowly makes his way closer to her until eventually he is sitting leaning back on his elbows legs stretched out, Tommy is laying down both hands under his head and Dig is sitting up straight as if waiting for his drill sergeant. Felicity is sitting Indian style right between Tommy and Oliver with her knee slightly grazing Oliver's leg every time she moved. As her back starts to hurt, she decides to shift and lay down. As she fights Tommy for a pillow since he seems to be building a fort for himself, she gives up not wanting to miss the movie and ends up laying down with her head on Oliver's thigh, not even giving it a second thought.

Oliver on the other hand, immediately reacts. All his muscles growing tense and too afraid to even move, afraid that she might realize their predicament and get up. He is so focused on her and her proximity that he doesn't notice as Dig eyes them carefully and slowly gets up and moves towards the front of room, passing my Tommy and subtly kicking his elbow, as Tommy turns to protest Dig gives him a knowing nod towards Oliver and Felicity.

Tommy turns and then almost squeals like a fangirl as he slowly tries to sneak away, Diggle can't help but notice how much like a cartoon character he looks trying to tip toe, arms raised high by his chest and slightly bouncing, definitely a cartoon villain. Even with his oh so not subtle moves Oliver is completely unaware and Felicity is too busy laughing. As they make it to the front of the room they decide that leaving would be impossible, they would definitely hear the door open,

_"So what do we do?"_ ask Tommy in a failed whisper

_"I don't know man, but it just seemed like a good moment to leave them alone, maybe if we aren't there when Felicity reacts, who knows" Dig says with a hopeful tone and raising his eyebrows._

_"Well, all I know is if they start getting busy you know, bow-chica-wawa, am making a run for it. That is an image I can do without"_ Diggle simply smacks him and shakes his head as Tommy laughs.

They decide to simply settle by the exercise equipment on the other side of the room and give them some privacy but, like Tommy said the minute they hear funny noises it is every man for themselves.

The movie is almost over and Oliver hasn't moved, he has hardly breathed.

Felicity on the other hand has moved twice already, settling on her side with her right hand tucked and wrapped under his knee and her head still on his lower thigh.

His self-control is depleting at an alarming rate and he is itching to reach out and touch her and then her fingers start to rub patterns on the side of his knee and he knows he has lost the battle.

He sits up and wraps his left hand around hers on his knee as his arm practically holds her prisoner as it reaches across her. Her fingers immediately stop moving and her eyes are on him she is laying on her back her right hand still tucked under his knee and with his hand wrapped around hers, her head on his thigh and he is hovering over her, dangerously close.

She goes to say something but before she can, his left hand has left hers and is under her neck and he is lifting her head up as he is leaning down, before she can blink or question what he is doing his lips are soft yet, strongly pressed against hers. Her hand reaches up and wraps around his forearm and the sheer contact of her hand pushes him to deepen the kiss.

He tilts his head as his hand kneads the back of her neck. He teases and nips at her lips and she can't deny him any longer, her mouth opens and before he can deepen the kiss any further she is sucking on his bottom lip and a groan escapes his lips and he is pulling her up and onto his lap with one hand still on her neck and the other at her hip.

She shifts to face him and her body on his lap rubs all the right places and he is lifting her from her thighs and straddling her over him without breaking contact with her intoxicating mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck and the instant his tongue invades her mouth she drops her weight on his lap and rolls her hips, instantly he is biting down on her lip and growling into her mouth.

_ "I Love Pixar, they make the best movies, hey where did Dig and Tommy go?"_

All at once all of Oliver's senses are invaded as the music from the movie comes blasting back into his ears followed by Felicity's voice, the cold feel of the concrete under his palms as he leans on them, a stark difference from the softness of her skin, the dry almost cotton mouth sensation, nothing remains of the sweet taste of her lips, the light from the screen almost hurts his eyes as he tries to focus on her face and then he sees her eyes wide and staring at him.

She is frozen in place, realizing where she is laying and that they are alone. He knows he should say something, he needs to seize this moment. He sees of flash of desire in her eyes as a shiver passes through her and he knows now is the time as he finally decides to say something she regains control of her body and sits up. Before he knows it she is on her feet and shutting off the movie, walking back and offering him her hand to help him up and then she is walking away calling out for Dig and Tommy.

She finds them playing cards on the mats and she plops herself next to them and admonishes them for their lack of appreciation of everything Pixar and warns them that they will watch the movie next time. As she goes to pick up and shuffle the cards so they can all play, Dig and Tommy glance up at Oliver. He looks tense and guilty.

Tommy recognizes something else in his eyes, a look he has seen plenty of times during their nights out as they were surrounded by women and he feels for his friend, damn, does he feel. He's been there not too long ago with Laurel. On edge, every muscle tense, every sense hypersensitive, FUCK he sympathizes and applauds his control. If it was him he is pretty sure he would have ravished her already or fucked everything that stood in front of him and was willing just to try and relieve all that pent up tension. Knowing that the release would just be physical but never emotional.

Diggle simply sighs and gives him a reassuring smile and Oliver resigns to sit next to them and join in the card game. Slowly the tension lessens not leaving him altogether, and soon they are laughing and playing. Only as Dig realizes that he has to leave reminding Felicity that she has early dinner plans with some friends, do they all decide to call it a day. As they clean up Felicity starts to hum 'baby got back' then Tommy begins to sing,

_"I like big butts and I cannot lie"_

_"You other brothers can't deny"_ Diggle finishes the line as all three join in

_"That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in yo face, you get sprung"_

Oliver smiles and shakes his head refusing to join them. They all laugh as they finish up cleaning and continue to sing the song.

Diggle is the first to head out as Felicity heads to the computers to shut them down. While she is over there distracted, Tommy decides to give some reassuring words to Oliver

_"Look brother, I know it seems hopeless and it is painful right now, in every sense of that word_" Oliver looks at him annoyed but Tommy simply presses on, _"believe me, it will happen. The day will come when all this circling each other bullshit is a thing of the past, trust me, the Wizard knows and sees all"_

Oliver chuckles_, "thanks man"_ he lets out a deep sigh and continues_, "I really hope so because at this rate I am going to have to spend many more days patrolling and training just to avoid her, she is really testing me, worst part she's oblivious"_

Tommy _laughs "yeah, I can see that you are strung far tenser than your bow. Let's be honest at this point your bow is getting far more attention from Felicity than you are, at least she occasionally plucks at the bow"_ with that Tommy lets out a hearty laugh and Oliver glares at him _"very funny, idiot"._

Felicity walks back towards them muttering something about, the system lag being unacceptable and checking on that first thing tomorrow she gathers her things and goes to say goodbye.

She hugs Tommy and gives him a kiss on cheek, _"See you tomorrow for lunch, my office, and then we can discuss our dance lessons_" he grunts and simply nods giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She turns to Oliver and hugs him, she lets go but without leaving his space completely she looks up at him

_"I should be home around 10, if you are free come by, we need to talk_" he looks at her a little confused, she simply smiles stands on her tippy toes and places a soft, fast, yet, incredibly sweet barely there kiss on his lips as she steps back and slings her purse on her shoulder she looks at his stunned face. At both of their wide eyed, mouth gaped, silent stunned faces and gives them an exasperated look,

_"I know am blonde, but I dye it remember, and oblivious? Really, Oliver Queen?"_ he leans forward with a questioning look on his face. She turns around and starts to walk away as she says _"sound travels incredibly well through this basement"_ as she reaches the stairs she hears Tommy finally regain his voice,

_"Holy Shit Smokey!"_ he laughs _"Way to go Smokey, hell yeah girl power, you tell him what you want what you really really want"_

As she dances up the stairs she continues to _sing "I'll tell you what I want What I really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna" then they sing together as she turns to point at him "I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah"_ they both laugh, Oliver still remains unmoved.

_"That's why I fucken love you Tommy"_ she shouts at the top of the stairs as she punches in the code, he yells back,

_"Baby you got back that's why I love you"_

_"You know it",_ as she walks out the door she shouts _"10 o'clock Oliver, 10 o'clock"_

The door closes and Tommy jumps up and down holding onto Oliver's shoulder as he continually repeats in different octaves and annunciations _"Dude"._

Oliver manages enough self-control and simply says, _"That just happened right, I didn't imagine it"_

_"You bet your arrow shooting ass that it just happened. You my friend have a date tonight at 10 o'clock with the woman you love, the woman of your dreams, the soul to your mate and by the look of things, tonight you are going to get lucky"_ he starts to do some kind of victory dance and as Oliver watches him amused he quickly ask him _"What time is it?"_ Tommy looks at his watch and with a sad face responds, _"5:13, sorry man"._

He knew he was about to go through the longest 4 hours and 47 minutes of his life but it would be entirely worth it, she was worth it. Now it was his chance to lay it all out and it had to be perfect. With that he turned to look at Tommy,

_"I am going to need your help"_

_"Whoooaaa, I like Felicity and all, I mean the girl is hot, capital H-O-T but I really think the invite was just for you"_ Oliver glares at him, Tommy zips his mouth shut and looks expectantly at him, "_ we need to wait for Felicity to leave her apartment and then we can set it all up"_

Tommy raises his hand to speak and Oliver simply sighs annoyed as he turns around to gather his things he motions with his hand for him to go ahead.

_"Are we B&E-ing her apartment?"_ Oliver nods _"Oh I am in, this is going to be great what do you need?"_

On the other side of the door as Felicity heard the door shut she let out a breath she knew damn well she was holding, and bent over with her hands on her knees as she took deep breaths. She had no idea what had compelled her to take that step, she and Oliver had been dancing around for weeks since their last intense conversation.

Maybe it was partly the dark, unabashed desire she saw in his eyes when she realized she was laying on his thigh or the fact that he called her oblivious. Maybe she was oblivious a few weeks ago but these three guys talked about relationships and feelings more often than her and her girlfriends, the acoustics in the basement were really great.

She had caught snippets of hushed conversations among them. It only took a few eavesdropping moments before she put 2 and 2 together that they were talking about her, a week after she had a pretty clear understanding.

All that was stopping her was the courage to explore that option that she never thought she would have and now was just waiting for her to reach out and grab it, God did she want to grab it, all of it. She took another deep breath, straightened up and kept walking across the club to her car. She had set the pieces into motion and now all that stood between her and Oliver was time, a conversation, and well honestly clothes.

She was going to eliminate them in exactly that order at least that was her plan. A huge smile spread across her face as she got in her car connected her iPod and scrolled straight to the song that she had been playing for the past 2 weeks, her Oliver song as she called it only this time she played it full blast windows down as she sang unashamed and unbothered.

_The man is tall, mad, mean, and goodlookin'_

_And he's got at his eye_

_When he looks at me, I go weak at the knees_

_He's got me going like no other guy_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me at the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_Oh, the music he plays, the way he moves and sways_

_Rocks me to the floor_

_When he sings in my ear, he makes me shiver and leer_

_Leaves me wanting more and more_

_Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_He's got me at the palm of his hand_

_He's the Devil Divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_'Cause he's my big, bad, handsome man_

_With his rugged good looks yeah he's got me hooked_

_Got me where he wants me to be_

_With his arms so wide, he pulls me in by his side_

_He's the kind of guy that does it for me_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man yeah_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad handsome man_

_Ouuuw_

_My big bad handsome man, yea_

_He's got me in the palm of his hand_

_He's the devil divine, I'm so glad that he's mine_

_Cause he's my big bad_

_I'm so glad that he's my handsome man_

_Hhmmmm_

Oh God, 10 o'clock couldn't come any faster, build up, build up was always good they both kept telling themselves, and they had been building up to this moment for longer than they had even realized. Even when she was dating others if she was honest the best part of it all was how bothered and unapproving Oliver was when he found out. She should have known then.

**_Damn maybe I am a bit Oblivious, not that I would admit that to him. He already has plenty to be smug about I am not fueling that fire any further._**

He wasn't sure he could wait all 4 hours, he kept reaching for his phone to call her with some sort of emergency or text her to ditch her friends and come home, but he knew better.

**_She took the initiative, for goodness sake she kissed me first. If I waited this long I can wait four hours, ooor I can accidentally bump into her, more than likely get asked to join them for dinner and at some point sneak off into the bathroom or the kitchen or where ever and take my turn at a first kiss then excuse ourselves and hopefully make it back to her place._**

_"Oliver whatever you are thinking, DON'T"_ Tommy says knowingly, he also knows that look in his eyes and that is what got them kicked out of the 2nd university they attended.

_"But…"_ he resigns and knows he is better off sticking to his original plan. As they leave the foundry he looks at his watch _"5:38, 4 hours and 22minutes_" his shoulders slump and Tommy simply pats him on the shoulder and chuckles.

As they get in the car and start driving off Tommy turns and looks at him and sighs giving in, a little,

_"Fine! Find her on her little app thing and we will pass by the restaurant so you can see she is there, hold you off until she gets home"_

Oliver smirks and begins to tinker with his phone, he then lets Tommy know where they are at as he makes a phone call. Tommy Stops the car all of a sudden realizing that Oliver is placing a to go order from the restaurant, he tries to stop him but Oliver simply fights him off and hangs up as he looks up and smiles at Tommy.

_"You didn't? Do you want to fuck this up before it even happens?"_

_"I just need to tell her something and I know she won't answer her phone and this is the best unsuspicious way of doing it, okay so just drive"_

Tommy nods in disapproval but can't help but acknowledge that the smile on Oliver's face is the most genuine he has ever seen on him, not just since he has been back from the island, but ever.

They get to the restaurant and prepare themselves, for anything. As they walk in they both look around as they tell the hostess that they are there to pick up an order. She tells them it will be a couple of minutes and they wait. Tommy spots Felicity first sitting and laughing with 3 other women in the middle of the restaurant. He nudges Oliver and he immediately locks eyes on her, willing her to look at him.

Almost as if she can sense him she looks up and makes eye contact, as a smug smirk takes over her lips. Okay they were not expecting that reaction and it does scare them both a bit. She nods at them and then she excuses herself from the table and makes her way over to them and simply crosses her arms and waits for their explanation.

Tommy simply lifts his arms in surrender and points to Oliver as he backs up.

_"Fancy seeing you here, just picking up some takeout" _He says nonchalantly. She quirks an eyebrow at him.

_"Okay, you just left without letting me respond and I just wanted to let you know that, I will definitely be there and if you maybe, I don't know want to end dinner early just text me I am free all evening, all night, hell the rest of the week if need be."_

_"Eager much, Mr. Queen?" she says feeling a little proud and cocky._

_"Actually about that" _he says as he grabs her hand and pulls her into the waiting area behind the wall by the entrance, out of sight from the customers. He pulls her into his chest and kisses her slow and savoring how much sweeter she taste than he imagined.

As he sucks in her lower lip he can taste the merlot she was drinking and he knows this was a mistake because now all he wants to do is pick her up, wrap her legs around his hips and press her up against the nearest wall and get lost in her body. As his grip tightens on her hip she places her hand on his chest before he deepens the kiss and she loses all control, she pushes him back as their lips part but not before she lightly scrapes her teeth on his lower lip as he pulls away.

Immediately his eyes darken and her smirk returns and then Tommy is clearing his throat next to them. Without even looking at him, keeping his eyes focused on her he says,

_"What?"_

_"Order is ready, we can go, now" he says emphasizing the 'now'._

Felicity turns and smiles at Tommy giving him a knowing and grateful look and then pulls herself a step back before saying _"Enjoy boys, the food really is delicious"_ she emphasizes as she licks her lips, she loves watching Oliver so close to the edge and more so when it is her doing.

She starts to walk away but before she is insight of her friends Oliver wraps his arm around her waist from behind and presses his body flush against her as he whispers in her ear,

_"I will see you at 10 o'clock sharp Miss Smoak, and we will be finishing this conversation"_ he places a kiss on her neck and relishes the shiver that courses through her body. He can push her to the edge too, and he knows it.

He lets her go smiles at her and exits the restaurant. As she sits back down and he gets in the car they both look at their cell phones

**6:31, 3 hours and 29 minutes**, they sigh with a hint of a smile and internally acknowledge that these would be the most torturous 3 hours and 29, no wait 28 minutes of their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, we are getting there but like the title says this is the very delicious buildup... so much like Oliver and Felicity you all have to take it in as well before any satisfaction can be had ;) Hope you enjoyed this Chapter I will be posting number 5 for my other story hopefully by the end of this week. Please, once again , share the love!


	4. Chapter 4: Undercover Superstars

Hi guys so here is chapter 4, I actually got this done faster than I anticipated, which I guess is a good thing. Like you all know I try and base these on the Tumblr Challenges for the summer of Olicity and this time the challenge was an AU. The minute I read that this idea crazy little idea entered my head and I couldn't shake it. So here you have it. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know the build up was torturous but believe me the payoff is wonderful, I hope.

Enjoy! As always I do not own the characters they belong to DC and the CW but this little nugget of fun and revelations is all mine muahahahaha! ;)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was ready and set for Felicity to arrive, Oliver had done more in the past 2 hours and 13 minutes to please a woman than ever before in his life, well out of bed that is. Now as he tried to relax and bring his adrenaline down he looked at the time on her wall clock **8:56**, **only an hour and four minutes**.

Now he was trying to decide if he should wait for her in her apartment and hope the surprise outweighs her anger that he broke into her place or if he should wait until she gets home and walk up with her and let her discover the surprise little by little. As he paced around trying to make the final decision he got a call from Tommy.

_"Yes, Tommy I am still here. I just can't decide if I should wait in the apartment or outside, what do you think?"_

_ "Dude, I have Diggle blowing up my phone he says you aren't answering"_

Oliver realizes that he has been ignoring his calls being so caught up in his anticipation, which is highly unlike him or maybe he knew better than to answer an insistent Diggle when he had such an important event in less than hour.

_"Ollie, you there? Heeeellooooo? Earth to Ollie's libido"_

_ "Yeah, yeah am here, and shut up! I'll call him right now"_

_ "No need, I talked to him and let him know why you might not be answering and he completely understands"_

_"Thanks man"_

_ "Don't thank me, yet. With that being said, I drew the short straw and that's why I am calling you. Sooo... You know that money launderer and inside trader. I think Diggle said you guys call him the elusive Mr. Carter."_

_ "Felicity calls him that"_ Oliver interrupted, slightly smiling at the memory of her.

_ "Yes, because he never comes out of hiding, there is no paper trail, you can't track him and you can't get close enough to him to do anything. Also something about a small army that follows him and of course the whole diplomatic immunity well, that's just the cherry on the criminal money cake"_

_ "Have you been talking to Felicity or Diggle?"_ he said with a slight chuckle yet still very aware that he didn't like where this conversation was going.

_"Both"_ Tommy says being extremely cautious.

_"What?"_ He really didn't like where this was going

_"What do you mean that you talked to Felicity? Tommy what the hell is going on? She is supposed to be home in 57 minutes. How did you talk to her?"_ He was yelling now, he knew it but he couldn't help it. He was about to start again when the voice on the other side of the line froze him in his tracks.

_"Oliver, we are all at the foundry get over here ASAP"_ she says quickly and hangs up before he can answer.

He doesn't even know what to say so he simply heads to the foundry. By the time he gets there he is angry, irritated, stressed and oddly still turned on which the fact that he is in the foundry and not Felicity's apartment only aggravates the rest of his feelings fighting for attention.

He had a plan and that was the only reason he had come over. So before any of them could say anything, before he even made it down the stairs he was already telling them his plan.

One of the names on the list that rarely made an appearance especially for business was going to be at an art gallery opening that Oliver was not invited too, very much for almost the exact same reason that he wasn't invited to that club where he and Tommy got their asses handed to them, well Tommy did he let them, maintaining cover and all.

Now here they were with all this intel that they couldn't let pass and an opportunity to clone and track what's his name, that's right at this point it didn't fucken matter. He had plans, very, very important plans and he tried to convince Diggle that Tommy and he could handle this without a problem. Felicity would create a program and all Tommy had to do was stand close to what's his name and start the app. They had settled on that once Tommy had insisted that he could do it on his own knowing very well what those important plans were

He was so proud of himself. Emergency diverted. He had a plan it was well thought out and in record time. It was 9:37, plenty of time to get back to Felicity's place and more importantly together. He smiled at them patted Tommy on the back and went to grab Felicity's hand

_"So we can go? I assume what you were doing here before you guys called me was the program that Tommy will use. Seeing as you are not in front of the computer I can safely assume you are done. So we can go"_ he smirked at her

She pulled back and when he tugged again she pulled, harder this time and looked at him with her 'oh you think you're good face' he knew that face it usually meant he had fucked up and not right at all.

_"Oliver, Carter has been our white whale. Unfortunately, for you, in this case I am Ishmael not you. He is going to be at the Blackstone Gallery with 5 bodyguards. Not one or two but a human wall of muscle and highly trained deadliness. There is no way Tommy can get close enough to do anything."_ He lets go of her hand and looks slightly defeated and she looks quite proud of herself.

_"Now, this is the plan I came up with!"_

Felicity knew they were not going to like it, especially Oliver. They had been waiting for him to get there with a plan but she knew what his plan was going to be and she knew it wouldn't work so she had devised her own plan.

_"I can get into the office where the meeting will take place and upload a ghost program onto the computer that will wirelessly track all the devices in the room upload all their content and then I can remotely access their NFC and BOOM upload the tracking software"_ They all looked at her like she had just spoke alien so she elaborated a bit more.

_"If I am there I can basically control the computer in the room and get it to place the tracker and clone Carter's phone without any of us having to get close to him at all. The problem is I have to be there, in person and I am not invited; only Tommy and he has a girlfriend, but maybe..."_

Like she said they weren't going to like it. After a very heated discussion where Oliver ended up throwing some things and killing her computer chair she pulled him into the training area with a hard stare and set mouth. The minute she spun around to look at him he opened his mouth to protest or apologize or whatever he was going to say, yet, he didn't get a chance because she was grabbing at the front of his shirt taking bunches with her hands and pulling him forward crashing her lips onto his. She was kissing him good and hard, but short much too short.

As soon as she pulled away his whole being protested against the loss of contact and he went to grab for her but she had stepped back out of reach. She looked at him and simply asked

_"Are we good"_ it took him a second to focus but then he nodded in agreement.

_"Can we get on with this"_ he nodded again.

_"Are you going to cooperate"_ he nodded for the third time.

_"Good, then let's get to it, this is our only option and you know it."_ As she walked out and headed back to Tommy and Diggle he stood there in shock. Not only had she kissed him but he was sure that in that kiss she told him everything

_'We have time, we will continue as soon as this is over, this doesn't end what we started, we will be fine, it is just a minor setback'_ and he believed her. Even her kisses babbled, kind of, well in his head they did.

He joined the group as they were already setting up. Felicity on the computer working on the finishing touches of her complex program, Diggle was packing the gear in case they needed it and setting up the comms.

Tommy was on the phone with Laurel, luckily for him she was busy and couldn't accompany him so she was glad when he said he would go with his friend Felicity whom she had heard so much about. She apologized and asked him to thank her on her behalf. Felicity was busy running the program so she asked Tommy to go to her apartment and get her some appropriate clothes and shoes for the event.

Oliver almost grunted in disagreement at him not being asked but Tommy simply gave him a look of _'seriously you are going to pick her clothes for her'_ Oliver simply bit back remembering what he had agreed too. Tommy got specific instructions from Felicity and whispered something in her ear that made her choke out a laugh and nod in amusement before looking over her shoulder at Oliver.

As Tommy left he simply made a whipping sound and Felicity let out a hardy laugh. Dig and Oliver not quite in on the joke simply continued to pack the equipment. She was dressed and ready to go in her black shorts with a silk bow at the waist, ivory front button hi-lo blouse with lace and her aqua platform booties. Her leather jacket and purse made her the perfect trendy person you find at an art gallery, she figured if she was going with Tommy to a highly exclusive gallery opening she had to look the part.

Oliver couldn't help but notice how long and smooth her legs looked and how much shorter than anything he had seen her in those shorts were. Dig and Tommy whistled and cat called at her as she laughed and exaggerated a spin to their amusement. Oliver seemed to become more rigid and angry the longer he looked at her not quite the reaction she was expecting, but she didn't dare question him. As Tommy offered his arm she looped hers as they all made their way out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At the art gallery he opened her door and offered her his hand as they stepped out they looped arms again and waited as they checked the exclusive invites at the door. The camera flashes were disorienting but as they stood there they died down.

That was until Felicity made a move she quickly regretted and would regret the next couple of days and then again months later. She reached up with her free hand and straightened Tommy's tie leaning into him to do so. She then smoothed out his shirt and lapels. The cameras went crazy, at first she thought someone else had arrived and then she was flooded with lights and realized they were pointed at them, followed by a frenzy of questions

_"Is she your new girlfriend?"_

_"Who's the pretty blonde?"_

_"Where is Laurel?"_

_"Is this your mistress?"_

_"Did you cheat?"_

_"Where did you meet?"_ And so on.

She immediately pulled back and hurried to the entrance trying to get inside as quickly as possible. Once inside she sheepishly looked at him and he was about to burst from holding in his laughter, she slaps him across his arm and that does it he is hunched over in laughter and she doesn't find anything that just happened funny. When he finally manages some semblance of control she finally says something.

_"Are you done? Can we get on with it"_ he just nods in response. She notices she's been getting that a lot lately; she likes it, a lot.

As they mingle and look at the art Felicity spots Carter, not that he can be missed like she had described he was literally surrounded by a fortress of solid muscle and deadliness. To say that it made her a bit uneasy is putting it lightly, to say that it scared the HELL out of Oliver was also putting it lightly.

_"Are you kidding me? No. No, no, no, no. Too dangerous I am calling it off, we can do this some other time, and we will get another opportunity. We leave, NOW"_

_"Guys, I think I am with Oliver on this one, I think the risk is too high"_

_"Come on man, you guys are right across the street. If anything goes wrong you will be here in less than 2 minutes. Like Felicity said we don't even need to get near him. Plus kind of hard to leave now"_

_"Why?"_ asked an irritated Oliver

_"Uhmmm well, uhmmm…"_

_"I'm already in the office, just broke in. No going back now so be quite I am trying to concentrate and be out of here in record time."_

Oliver and Diggle simply grunted, loudly. They both instructed Tommy to keep an eye out for anyone even coming near the hallway and at the first sight of Carter or any of his men to immediately pull Felicity out of there, no excuses. Tommy agreed and was for the first time glad that he had actually started training with Diggle. He was confident in his ability to get out of a tough situation especially if it meant protecting Felicity, at least while Diggle and Oliver arrived.

_"Felicity, let's hurry it up."_

_"Oliver, shut up am almost done just a couple few more seconds"_

_"Did she just tell me to shut up?"_ asked a quite shocked Oliver.

_"Yes, she did and next time mute your comm so I can't hear you. Now, shut up please"_

Tommy and Diggle simply laughed, Oliver was glaring putting his sour mood out into the world because none of them could see him but hell if they couldn't sense it and so immediately they stopped laughing. Well, Diggle did. Tommy he was having too much fun making whipping noises and talking about how he never thought he would see the day that coveted billionaire playboy Oliver Queen would be forced into submission by a petite harmless blonde as he continues to laugh he abruptly stops when he hears someone coming.

_"Felicity someone is coming we have to go, NOW"_

_"Am just finishing, 5 seconds"_

_"NOW FELICITY_" growled Oliver.

She jumps out of the seat and runs out into the hallway just as the security personnel was doing a sweep. They are stuck with nowhere to go in the hallway so Felicity hugs Tommy close and pulls them against the wall, while Oliver and Diggle are desperately trying to know what is going on.

Tommy catches up quickly and wraps his arms around her and simply buries his face in her neck and she uses her hair to cover them. They need this to look like more than them just hugging. As the security is getting closer Felicity can't stop squirming.

_"Will you stop moving"_ whispers Tommy

_"Will you stop breathing into my neck, it tickles"_

_"Seriously…"_ is all he manages to get out before they both hear a very terse

_"WHAT?"_ come over the comms then the guard is there. He clears his throat and they both turn to face him without letting go of each other.

_"Hey lovebirds I hate to break up this make out session but you can't be back here"_

_"Sorry man, we were was just looking for some privacy, you know"_ he winks at the guard

_"Please vacate the hallway"_ he says with a smirk and an appraising look at Felicity as they pull apart and Tommy grabs her hand to walk away. The guard looks her over once more before he nods with a slightly embarrassed look.

As they start to walk away the guard stops them again

_"Uhmm miss, your blouse, you might want to button up"_ Felicity looks down in horror realizing that in her squirming she managed to unbutton the top of her blouse.

That was the last straw, Oliver was out from his hiding place muttering how he was going to kill him and then he was at the gallery's front door trying to simply walk in. That was until they told him he couldn't, they really shouldn't tell him that.

Pissed off and demanding an explanation is how Felicity and Tommy find him as his shouting voice catches their attention. Felicity tells Tommy to watch for when the meeting starts and to let her know immediately. She goes to try and talk down the guard dog barking threats at the doormen. Before Tommy can turn around and leave Oliver sees him and starts to yell at him from outside the door. Fortunately, for everyone, you can't hear a thing over the paparazzi outside now going crazy.

Felicity heads outside slowly and quietly only glaring at him, this time he doesn't care he grabs her arm and drags her out into the car across the street and drives off. Luckily the paparazzi is stopped by the guards and Diggle and don't follow. Once in the car Oliver is still angrily talking. She is waiting, patiently.

As soon as he takes a breath and grips the steering wheel until his knuckles are white she places her hands on his until his grip loosens. She waits for him to park the car and look at her before she begins to softly and slowly yet sternly speak to him.

_"Oliver, you need to control yourself. This is a mission, Carter has displaced more than 5,000 families in the Glades. He has taken over 6 different corporations and deprived all the employees of retirement and severance packages. He has gotten away with not one but two pyramid schemes steeling millions from families. Three count them with me three persons have committed suicide because of what he has done. The FBI has nothing, the police has less. This, is bigger than us. This, is what we do. This is our duty. You need to trust me and you need to trust Tommy."_

He takes a couple of breaths and knows she is right. He has let months of bottled up emotions, frustration and fear take over and picked the least appropriate time to let them escape. He is trying to find his voice and apologize and kiss her and assure her that he trust her more than anyone in his life. Just as he is about to lay it all out Tommy's voice comes through the comms to let them know that Carter is heading to the meeting room.

She turns to look at him and simply says _"I know"_ he drives back to the gallery and before she gets out she tries to lighten the mood

_"We will finish this conversation as soon as we are done and you owe Tommy an apology for what your anger insinuated, for shame Oliver Queen"_ she gave him a small smile and he was so grateful to know that even at his worst behavior she was willing to let him scream until he tired himself out only to later let him explain and express his emotions and still care enough to lighten the mood, for the both of them.

As she walks across she turns and simply mouths 'I'll be fine' and walks into the gallery completely ignoring the frenzy of cameras and questions. The guards give her an apprehensive look and she tilts her head and raises an eyebrow as Tommy comes out grabs her hand and looks at them "really boys you don't want to mess with this one" and grins at them.

They are in and out in less than 15 minutes. Diggle and Oliver are around the corner in their car waiting to follow them. They wait for the valet finally able to relax and oh so proud of themselves.

_"Nice work in there Smokey. I might have to change your name to Virginia Hall"_

_"Whoa Wizard, impressive! That is quite a historical reference."_

_"Woman of little faith, I'll have you know I am quite the closeted academic"_

_"I knew you were in the closet, had no idea it had anything to do with academics"_ she says with a sly smile.

_"Watch yourself Smokey. Your night isn't over yet, you still have to come home with me"_

_"Excuse me?"_ responds Diggle, Oliver and Felicity

_"You have some explaining to do. Laurel will need an explanation for all the headlines tomorrow thanks to your little move when we arrived. Although your boyfriends outburst might of skewed those headlines."_

Simultaneously both she and Oliver respond "_He is not my boyfriend", "That was your fault for overstepping"_

Oliver having registered what she said without thinking responds _"what is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Guys are we seriously having this conversation over the comms. I am taking mine out, you boys are too much"_ She takes her ear piece out and looks at Tommy nodding her head as he takes his out as well.

_"Wizard must you always poke the sleeping bear? I mean seriously had I not interfered earlier he would have killed you or at least maimed you"_

_"I had that handled, I wasn't worried"_

_"Oh really, tough guy are you? You can take him?"_

_"Nope, but those guards were not going to let him in and I was NOT going outside, I don't have a death wish."_

They both laugh and are practically doubled over making fun of Oliver's reaction and the reason as to why he was like a primal beast shouting outside of the gallery. To them it was the most hilarious thing in the world to think that they would hook up. Felicity can say it never crossed her mind, okay maybe once but that was totally not her fault that was all Tommy and his earlier inebriated days. Tommy can say that after they became good friends, like 3 weeks into their initial meet, he never thought of that either, anymore. He wouldn't tell them that, ever like he said he didn't have a death wish, to be clear he was worried of Felicity killing him, not Oliver or Diggle. They both looked at each other and immediately knew that they were thinking the same thing, and a complicit smile spread across both their faces.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Come on Smokey have a drink just one, please don't make me drink alone, during the day, like a loser. I am a Merlyn, I can't be a loser it is a well-known and accepted contradiction."_

_"No, Tommy I already told you I don't drink tequila and neither should you for that matter. How about you stop drinking and we be sober winners together"_ she says trying to keep him balanced on the bar stool.

_"No, no you're no fun Smokey"_

_"Will you stop calling me that, please?"_

_"Take a shot and I will, promise"_ he says crossing his heart and holding up his pinky.

She stares at him for a while and something in his eyes tells her that she is not winning this one so she grabs the bottle of tequila from the bar and slightly jumps over reaching to the other side of the bar to get a shot glass. Tommy's eyes follow her body as it leans over the bar slowly traveling from her shoulders down to somewhere he kind of feels he shouldn't be looking but can't help but look. As she jumps back down and looks at him she notices something has slightly shifted but isn't quite sure what it is so she shakes it off. She serves herself a shot and picks it up while hesitantly looking at him while he smiles wide at her like a kid.

_"Okay, so this is the deal, I will take this one shot but in doing so you will take no more shots for the rest of the week, you will come and eat something with me, or rather order something I don't think you are in any condition to go anywhere with anyone. You will also stop calling me Smokey and any other nicknames you might come up with later. DEAL?"_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa that's a lot for just one shot. That will cost you at least 3 shots."_

_"2 shots"_

_"Done!"_

_"I am already regretting this decision"_ she said more to herself than anything.

As she took the two shots she couldn't help but cough after each one, tequila was really not for her. As she slammed down the second shot she looked at him and reached over him to grab the bottle of tequila. She closed it and placed it back in the bar along with the glasses. She took out her cell phone and started ordering food, he simply smiled and stared at her.

He was beginning to really question what kind of friendship was developing with Felicity. He never had anyone so actively care and worry about his well-being. To the point that she would check in on him daily whether it was a phone call, a text, or his favorite, in person. He didn't know if it was all the liquor in his system but he realized he was being much more honest with himself than he had been before. As he stared at her he loved how she would smile every time she made eye contact with him then slightly shake her head amused as he grinned big and wide. As she walked towards him and started talking it took him a while to focus and hear what she was saying.

_"Is that fine?"_

_"Huh? What?"_

_"Tommy just how drunk are you? I said I ordered pizza and pasta hopefully it will help absorb some of the alcohol in your body."_

_"That sounds perfect, as long as you stay and eat with me?"_

_"Well, I hardly think you could eat a whole large pizza and a tour of Italy pasta dish all by yourself"_

_"Yes, sharing lunch with my favorite girl"_

As Felicity slightly blushed at his comment his smile grew into a smug smirk at the reaction he had elicited from her. They waited for the food before walking up to his office to eat. They both sat on the desk with the food between them. As they ate in silence Tommy's new found curiosity towards Felicity made him realize he had many questions he needed answered.

_"Do you have a boyfriend?"_

She almost chocked on her pizza at the abruptness of his question she was still trying to compose herself so she simply nodded no.

_"What? How does a beautiful, smart and sexy woman like you not have a boyfriend?"_ she was still too shocked to answer so she just stared at him wide eyed. As if he didn't even notice he continued.

_"There must be something wrong with the men in Starling City if Felicity Smoak is still single? Or is it by choice?"_ he waited and when she realized she was meant to answer and opened her mouth she really wished she hadn't

_"I've never been good at the dating thing. I've had relationships in the past, last one less than a year ago but those were usually a friend of a friend or a coworker or something like that. I just don't know how to work that whole going to a bar and meeting strangers game. It seems very uncomfortable and extremely awkward to me and I really don't need another reason to be more awkward I do just fine on my own. Plus Geeky IT girl really doesn't bring all the boys to yard, you know. Like the song 'my milkshake bring all the boys to the yard' anyway I haven't really met anyone in a while I've been on a couple of dates but they were all a bust and I know I love computers but am still not completely sold on the online dating thing,"_ as she talked all Tommy could think was how adorable and flustered she looked. He also noted a hint of sadness in her eyes and for some reason the idea of felicity and sadness being in the same vicinity did something to him, he didn't like it so as she kept talking he watched her intently trying to make up his mind.

_"I've done some mixers with some friends but it just felt too artificial. So I have kind of settled for just letting it happen on its own naturally not really pushing it or too much…"_ she stopped mid-sentence as Tommy's hands came up to cup both her cheeks as he stood up in front of her never breaking eye contact. He had the softest smile she had ever seen on him and although everything in her was telling her 'he is going to kiss you, he is drunk, stop him' she couldn't move she couldn't even blink.

He gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs as he leaned forward and practically whispered into her mouth "You are amazing and deserve only the best" and then he was kissing her. A soft very gentle kiss, a reassuring kiss that more than displaying his desire or passion it seemed it was meant to show her he was being genuine to convince her that she deserved the best and she wanted to believe him so she closed her eyes and simply let him kiss her. He never deepened the kiss or moved his hands from her face but he did take his time to softly kiss every centimeter of her lips before he slightly pulled back and kissed her cheek then her forehead and finally gave her one last peck on the lips. He pulled back enough to look her in her eyes and smiled at her.

_"Don't ever settle, you deserve it all. You Felicity Smoak are an amazing woman and I would have absolutely no problem falling in love with you, I'd be an idiot not to"_

_"If you weren't in love with someone else"_ she said smiling at him

_"Oh cruel, cruel fate"_ he chuckled

He still had his hands on her face so she reached up and wrapped her hands on his wrists and slightly tilted her head.

_"Thank you, Tommy"_

_"No, thank you for everything, especially that kiss took a lot not to take it any further. You definitely do not kiss like a geeky IT girl"_ he said with a smirk she playfully slapped him on the shoulder as he exaggerated and stumbled to the side from the impact. They both laughed.

As they slowly composed themselves she looked up and she had to ask.

_"This stays between us, right?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, there is the matter of the woman you are in love with and I don't want O… or think it's a good idea if anyone found out"_

_"Are you ashamed of me?"_ he said mock indignantly

_"Tommy"_

_"No worries, Smokey I wouldn't tell anyone. It will be our little secret, pinky promise"_

She laughs and pinky promises. _"Let's see if you are better at keeping a promise than you are at keeping your end of a deal" He looks at her confused, "You just called me Smokey_" she says with a hand on her hip.

_"Ah well two out of three isn't half bad" he sits back down as they continue to eat._

_"You know Smokey, I meant it."_

_"What?"_

_"If I wasn't already in love with you know who, I could see myself falling hard for you, like I would assume any man who has a brain and some sense would. If that ever changes you better answer my call because you will be the first person I am calling and asking out on a date"_ he says nudging her shoulder with his

_"I promise I will answer"_ she says nudging him back.

**END OF FLASHBACH**

When the valet comes with the car they are both brought back from their stupor as he smiled she lightly smacked him on the arm as he helps her in and some last photos are taken of them. As he goes to close her door she manages to hear one last question and she knows this could not be good.

_"Are you dating them both? Are you the reason they don't party together? Did you ruin a lifetime friendship?"_ The door closes as Tommy gets in and she takes a deep breath. They drive off and she breaks the silence.

_"So what am I supposed to say to Laurel? I mean now that the headlines will read that not only am I a home wrecker but also a friendship killer"_

_"Drama queen much Smokey? You know they might just not care"_ She gives him a knowing look and he raises his hands in surrender, quickly not letting go of the wheel too long.

_"Okay, okay. We will just tell her the truth. You and Oliver are together and we went to the event together"_ she interrupts him mid explanation.

_"We are not together why do you keep saying that"_ he ignores her and continues simply waving her comments away.

_"he got jealous and thought there was more between us, which she might have a hard time believing because he has never been a jealous man, until now that is. So he went to the event to find you and then all that happened and you talked to him and came back to the event so I wouldn't be left there alone like a total loser whose date just got stolen, although if your date is going to leave you Oliver Queen is one of maybe 3 men that it's okay for it to happen with, not ideal but it speaks highly of your date and therefore you"_

She stares at him with a bit of a smirk _"babble much?"_

_"Nope, just trying to speak your language so you fully understand me."_ She smacks him and he laughs.

_"Hey enough violence, make love not war, with Ollie not me just so we are clear"_ before she can say anything he continues _"I am trying to save your ass here so let me finish. So you tell Laurel that everything is set but unfortunately there were paparazzi, and she has had her battles with them so she will sympathize. Then you finish it with the fact that you just wanted to clear everything up before the media distorted it into some horrible love triangle, although in this case it's more of a love square, you know because it's all four of us. If you really think about it we already had a bit of a triangle, Laurel and Ollie and I not you. So you kind of come in as a last minute addition maybe the one who… OH MY GOD I am infected, you are contagious Smokey!"_ He says with mock outrage.

_"Or you are just nervous because Laurel might not believe you given your checkered past"_

_"Well now, I am worried about that, Thanks"_ he says sarcastically.

_"It could also be the fact that you also have yet to speak to Oliver and explain why 1. You were breathing into my neck 2. Did the security guy think we were making out and 3. Why my blouse was unbuttoned. Be careful Wizard I can be your biggest ally or worst enemy at this point"_ he gives her a confused look so in her best soft spoken exaggerated female voice she demonstrates just what she means

_"Oh Oliver we were just trying to throw the guard off because we were about to be caught in the hallway. Tommy was a perfect gentleman and absolutely nothing happened the guard just thought exactly what we wanted and needed him to think. OR Oh Oliver I don't know how it happened before I knew it Tommy had me pressed against the wall with his arms wrapped around me I tried to squirm and realized why he was doing it so I tried to play along but then he was breathing into my neck and I could feel his lips I think he was trying to make it believable although I think my hair was covering us so it wasn't really necessary then when we separated well, let's just say that Tommy sure has some fast and very deft fingers when it comes to buttons."_ She bats her eyelashes at him and smiles Tommy is shocked into silence, a monster, this woman is a monster with infinite power.

He tells her so much and she gives him her best evil laugh. When the car stops in front of his building they both step out and take a deep breath and walk towards a conversation neither of them is looking forward too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile Oliver and Diggle are at the foundry putting away all the equipment, silently. As they are about to finish Diggle decides this is as good a time as any.

_"So, you and Felicity. Felicity and you are uhmm."_

_"Yes."_

_"But, yesterday I was here and it was seemingly a bust, wasn't it"_

_"You were only here for half the day. Believe me our IT girl has changed. The way she takes charge and control…"_

_"Oh hell no, Oliver I don't need nor do I want details. I know I was all up for this to happen but Felicity is still like my little sister so please I beg you spare me."_ Oliver looks at him a bit confused then realizes how his words could have been misunderstood and quickly clears things up

_"Nooo John. I would never, err what I meant was that she is the one that brought up the subject, she is the one that basically told me that she knew everything that we needed to talk and gave me a time and place and simply told me to be there."_

_"Wow! Seriously? I don't know whether to be proud of our girl or a little scared of her new found confidence"_ he says half-jokingly

_"I would opt for the latter."_

_"So I know you were supposed to meet today, sorry about that by the way."_

_"Don't worry about it. We were supposed to meet at her apartment, I even went there and arranged some... OH SHIT"_

_"What?"_

_"I need to get to her apartment before she gets there, can you?"_ he points at the equipment and basically at everything. Dig understands what he means.

_"Yeah no problem."_ As Oliver runs out he hears Dig call out one last question.

_"What did you do now Queen?"_ what did he do indeed. He had completely forgotten about his surprise for Felicity. The last thing that he wanted was for her to arrive tired and kind of cranky to her apartment and have to deal with what would have been adorable gestures from his part. As he heads out he texts Tommy

**_911. Where is Felicity? She still with you?_**

**_Yes…?_**

**_Heading to her place let me know as soon as you are going to drop her off_**

**_?_**

**_Have to cleanup up my little 'Surprise' before she gets back_**

**_ :-O _**

**_Exactly. Keep me updated_**

**_K_**

Oliver is on his bike and there in 10 minutes. He is up the stairs and in her apartment in less than a minute. He starts in the living room picking up all the perfectly placed little gifts that he had left for her each one a reminder of all the times they worked together. An individual sized latte mixer, tip of a black arrow, a big belly burger name tag (which Carly gave him gladly), a poker chip, a personalized security FOB, amongst other things.

Then he moves into the kitchen to put away the takeout he had left ready to be heated in the oven, he makes sure it is still good and stores it in the fridge and clears the perfectly setup table, puts the wine away leaving only the flowers in the vase. He collects all the other flowers from all over the apartment and also puts them on the table. The basket full of her favorite treats and sweets gets discarded in her coat closet along with the balloons which now that he thinks about it were too much, for goodness sake it wasn't her birthday and she wasn't five years old.

He moves to the bedroom. He clears the bed of the big Teddy bear he bought her knowing she would appreciate the reference. He can't really hide it so he opts for putting it on the fire escape where it barely fits, for now. Along with it went his duffle bag with his things. Yes, he was being optimistic about their night but he had plenty of reasons to be and anyway he was hoping to have charmed her into the bedroom before even having to address the duffle bag, ideally not talking about it until the next day when they would both be thankful for his optimism.

Lastly he removes his iPod from her dock, the last thing he needs is for her to turn it on and for Marvin Gaye to try to seduce her at the wrong time. He gives one last look around and just as he remembers about the gift under the bed he get s a text from Tommy

**ETA 2 min**

He grabs the gift and decides he has no time and under the bed it should be safe so he puts it back. He locks the door and heads out to stand casually next to his bike and wait for them. As soon as she sees him she sighs. She is tired and all talked out for tonight but there he is. Tommy pulls up and goes to open her door. He helps her out as Oliver approaches to take her bag; she smiles at both of them, then gives a knowing look to Oliver

_"Tommy, about earlier I just want you to know"_

_"No worries bro, no harm no foul I get it"_

_"So are we good?"_

_"Always"_ they give each other a half hug half back pat and then Tommy turns to her and hugs her and kisses her goodnight as she simply grumbles

_"Ughh Boys"_ as they both laugh knowing that she expected more after their little incident. They really are men of few words and understand each other. Tommy leaves to his averted crisis at home, Laurel having understood perfectly and assured them they had nothing to worry about, to their relief. She even let Felicity know she thought she was good for Oliver and wished them all the best.

As they walked into the building the tension quickly started to build up. Neither knew whether to pick up from where they left off or address everything that happened or simply ignore it all until tomorrow. As she opened her door and let out a long and loud yawn she realized that no matter what she wanted the best she could do in her current state was sleep and wait until tomorrow.

_"Oliver, I am really tired, today has been the epitome of a long day. I know we have a lot pending but all I want to do right now is sleep and I think you could also do with a little rest. Now, I know there is no use in me telling you to go home because you probably will just head to the foundry and pace around while waiting for a decent time to call and see if I am awake and head over so…"_ she walks away into the hallway. He wants to follow but she is already heading back with sheets and a pillow.

_"You can sleep here on the couch and tomorrow as soon as we are both up we can get some breakfast and talk all this out, agreed?"_ He doesn't answer but takes the blanket and starts to fix the couch and she helps him. She gets some clothes from the back of her closet for him to wear. He eyes them suspiciously as they are men's clothes she lets out an amused chuckle and assures him they belong to one of her best friends, who happens to be gay. He takes them and she directs him to the guest bathroom.

They both change and she tells him good night, the idea of a goodnight kiss to much of a risk at this point so she settles on a wide smile from her doorway before heading into her bedroom. She goes to bed very aware of the fact that Oliver Queen is on her couch and very much willing to be in her bed. She shakes the thoughts away and slowly falls asleep. She really is exhausted.

Oliver on the other hand isn't just aware that she is only a couple of meters away but more importantly that he is in her space. She has trusted him to be for the most part alone in her personal space and he can't help but smile. Everything smells of her, the sheets the couch the air. The more he tries to settle in and fall asleep so that morning comes quicker the more he finds himself fidgeting and looking at her closed door.

_**Get it together Oliver! It is only a couple of hours and things might have not turned out how you wanted but she let you stay, here in her space. Obviously, she wants to work through this and she doesn't want to waste more time. That's why she took the initiative, initially. So just breathe and fall asleep. God, but she is just right there, maybe if I just check on her really quick just to make sure she is asleep and safe. **_

He gets up and paces around for a bit and then slowly walks towards her door and then back to the couch. He does this a couple of times before finally standing right outside her door and weighing his options_._

**_Yeah, I'll just check and once I see she is fine I'll be able to fall asleep. But, if she is awake she might get mad, although she was pretty tired so she is probably asleep. Although, if I just sneak a peek she won't even notice. There's no harm in that just 5 seconds, take a peak and come right back. Well, if she is asleep maybe a minute. I'll go in and make sure she isn't cold or anything then come back. Yeah it will be fine._**

He finally convinces himself and slowly creaks the door open, shushing it when it makes a louder than anticipated creak. He peaks in and he can see she is fast asleep. He slowly walks in and freezes in place when she stirs and turns. She is now facing him with the sheets across her torso only and her hair wild across the span of her pillows. He can't help the smile that tugs at his mouth and the desire that tugs at, well everything else. He contemplates her for a while and decides not to press his luck and head back to the couch.

The morning comes too fast as she wakes up still tired and not being able to see all that well. She tries to stretch and almost immediately detects a very heavy weight draped over her, or much rather crushing her. As she slowly turns her head she is close enough and awake enough to recognize that face breathing into her hair. Even if she was blind she would know it was him because the instant she became aware the first thing she registers is the fact that her whole room smells of Oliver Queen, hell she smells of Oliver Queen and damn is it delicious.

She quickly gets past that to the more important concern, how in the world did he end up in her bed? He is sound asleep, snoring and complete and utter dead weight. She shifts to be able to catch her breath, partially because he was crushing her and mainly because he looked so sexy when he slept or did anything really. She reached for her glasses, and then attempted to pull the sheets that he was currently hogging, nope they were not budging. Her phone starts to vibrate on the side table, she quickly and with absolutely no grace scrambles to grab it and silence it. He doesn't even stir.

**_I thought he couldn't sleep and that he had nightmares. Seems to me that he sleeps like a hibernating bear a suffocating very large, loudly snoring, adorable bear. How the hell did he get here, I am sure I left him on the couch last night. Sneaky, sneaky Oliver Queen. Well, I can stay here until he wakes up or slip out and start fixing breakfast because there is no way I am falling back to sleep with Baloo there taking up my whole bed._**

She decides to shower and get a start on breakfast. She slips from under him, covers him up and grabs her things to go shower along with her clothes, the last thing she needs is to come out in a towel to a wide-awake Oliver in her bed. She wouldn't survive that.

As she walks into the bathroom and opens the water she begins to take her clothes off. She opens the curtain and is frozen into place. She reaches into the far wall in the shower and pulls a note off as she reads it over she feels anger build up with in her. She puts it aside and decides she should shower and wait for him to wake up, because if she wakes him up right now, she will kill him.

As Oliver begins to wake up he stretches and at first doesn't completely register where he is. All he sees is the strong sun beaming in through the window and the distinct smell of breakfast and his stomach grumbles. He then quickly remembers where he is and instinctively reaches over looking for Felicity only to find that he is sprawled out in the middle of the bed, alone. He looks around and then turns as he deeply inhales into Felicity's pillow a huge smile spreads across his face. He gets up and walks to the window to get his duffle bag and it is gone. Everything in the fire escape is gone.

**Oh no, no, no, no. Brace yourself Oliver Queen you are about to face a very angry Felicity Smoak.**

As he walks out into the living room he takes a deep breath and plasters a very sincere and apologetic smile over his face. As he slowly makes his way he sees his duffle bag next to the couch and the bear on the couch then he stops as he sees her standing in front of the bear and lightly stroking it lost in thought. He can't help the hope that builds up in his chest, she might not be as angry as he thinks. He makes his way fully into the room and she senses him and takes a deep breath.

She turns around, and immediately he knows he was mistaken, oh so foolish like a child, so he braces for impact. She motions for him to sit down and he hesitates at first but eventually takes a seat at the far end of the couch. She pauses a bit before walking over to the counter and picking something up she walks back and hands him a piece of paper as she makes her way back into the kitchen to serve breakfast. He is very confused so he opens the paper and let's out and audible_ 'oh shit'_

**_Sharing showers is good for the environment. Why not invite Oliver to join you? :)_**

As he glares at the note he mentally replays the day before. Damn he could kick himself for forgetting about the damn, cheeky at the time, note he had left in the shower. He thought he was so adorable and that she would find it charming and she might have, had the night gone as planned. But it hadn't and out of context the note was anything but charming. As he tried to figure out what to do next he walked over to the kitchen to find Felicity sitting there peacefully eating breakfast and with a full plate set opposite her on the table. She nodded towards the plate and he sat down.

He really didn't think he could eat but then his stomach betrayed him and so he resigned himself to eating breakfast with her, as planned, yet, far more quiet than he had hoped. As they finished eating she picked up the plates and placed them in the sink before grabbing his hand and walking over to the couch. As he sat on the couch she slightly pushed the coffee table back and sat on it almost directly in front of him. They sat there for a while before she broke the silence.

_"Oliver, do you have anything you need to tell me? Anything you want to explain before I make my own deductions"_

_"Felicity, I never…"_

_"Tread carefully Queen, you are already on shaky ground"_ he took another deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts before continuing.

_"After I left the restaurant yesterday I broke into your apartment and decided to surprise you. I had arranged a whole thing with gifts, flowers, treats and even balloons. I wanted to make what seemed to be leading to our first official date perfect. In order to accomplish that I convinced myself that it was okay to overstep some… boundaries. The bear was part of that surprise. After the mission while you were with Tommy I came back here and tried to clean everything up before you got home, knowing that after everything that happened the last thing you wanted was to see was that I had overstepped in this as well. I waited to see what you wanted to do and when you asked me to stay I decided it was better to wait until tomorrow. So now here we are and once again you are a step ahead of me having found the bear and my bag."_

_"And the note"_ she said pointedly

_"I forgot about the note."_ He said slightly embarrassed, _"Not that it explains the note or my bag. After everything that happened I guess I was a little optimistic as to how our night would end. Not that I expected us to err…"_

_"Sleep together"_ she said with a raised eyebrow.

_"Yes…I just wanted to be prepared for anything. I guess your confession threw me for a bit of a loop and then our encounter at the restaurant made me hopeful, not of sleeping together"_ she tilts her head much like she did the first time he met her. He should of known then that this woman was going to be a force to be reckoned with, he had definitely not been prepared for a woman like Felicity Smoak, not that anything could have prepared him. She squints her eyes at him and he realizes he has been silent for too long.

_"Uhmm, okay it did make me a bit hopeful of spending the night but more than anything of spending time with you. I hoped that we would talk about everything; lay it all out, put all our cards on the table and finally move forward. Did I hope there would be more kisses, absolutely, did I hope that would lead to more, I think that's obvious by now. Did I expect there to be more, absolutely not, I really just had hope and maybe I don't really know how to deal with that as well as I should. I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that I haven't felt hope in more than 5 years. It was one of those words that I erased from my life because words like hope, faith, and desire could cost me my life. So when you came along with this infectious ability to hope and wonder and all your blind faith I was unsure how to properly filter all that and I guess I let it overwhelm me and well I guess that became overtly evident in my behavior the last couple of days. Sorry. Really I never meant for all this to happen the way it did. I'm sorry for my lack of control if I hurt you I swear that was never my intention. If you need sometime to think or just space, I completely understand I really do. Whatever you need, whatever it is just tell me, I'll do anything and everything."_ he said with a soft smile and intense remorse. Even though he felt like he might of hurt Felicity he still couldn't help but hope, hope that his choice to go with the complete truth was the right one, what she was looking for from him.

Felicity contemplated him for a while a million things going through her head. He could almost see her trying to process everything he had said. As she wrung her hands and her mind seemed to wonder to a million places but there in that room with him his hope slowly began to fade. Felicity was truly lost in thought and conflicting emotions. She wanted to say so much, respond to everything he had revealed to her but for some reason she couldn't find her voice it's as if her mind was trying to catch up to the rest of her body.

Her eyes could see Oliver's remorse but more importantly his sincerity. Her ears could hear his quickened breath and his heart going a mile a minute. Her hands wanted, ached to reach out to him and comfort him, soothe him. Her mouth wanted to let him know it was all going to be okay, that she understood and she felt the same way, and she forgave him. Before he even woke up that morning she had already forgiven him. Her lips wanted to offer him comfort by kissing all his insecurities away she wanted to show him all the love and desire she had for him.

Her heart, her loyal to a fault heart was about ready to jump out of her chest. It was yelling, screaming, demanding that she put him in his hands. Her heart knew exactly where it felt safest and that was a one word definitive answer, Oliver. Her heart only knew one word, Oliver. Yet, her mind, her traitorous mind that controlled everything didn't allow her to give in to any thing. It held it's ground, unreactive, unresponsive and she couldn't figure out why. She took a deep breath trying to gain some control. She could see Oliver's resolve diminish by the second, she could see the sadness begin to creep onto his face and she knew she had to say something, now. She settled for letting her brain start, letting logic guide her, to begin with.

_"Oliver"_ was all she managed to get out to buy her some time as she searched for the right start, to the most important conversation she might ever have.

_"When I asked you to meet me here I was hopeful that we would talk through everything, that we would put an end to all the circling we have been doing and finally address what was going on between us. When I kissed you I was hoping to be able to confirm everything that I had heard and recently discovered. Then when you kissed me at the restaurant any doubt or fleeting thought immediately left me and I could think of nothing else but seeing you again. Then…"_ her breathing began to get heavy and her eyes seemed to be discovering or realizing something, whatever it was it made him uneasy.

_"Then I ruined everything with my outburst and then this"_ he said pointing at the offending things in the living room, at the sound of his voice she quickly looked up and locked eyes with him she was still wide-eyed and breathless

_"Then nothing. Nothing"_

_"What? I don't…"_

_"Nothing, then nothing. Everything that happened after yes, it made me angry at the time it made me frustrated and even annoyed and irritated but those momentary reactions are no different than what I feel on our everyday interactions. We are always frustrated and annoyed with each other when working missions that's what makes us good at what we do, hell we are great at it."_ Now he was really confused he had no idea where this was going. Or where she was going because she was on her feet pacing around flailing her arms as she spoke. He followed her to the kitchen as she continued.

_"But it changed nothing, absolutely nothing. Even then all I wanted was to see you, be with you…"_ her mind had finally caught up with the rest of her body and now she couldn't get the words out fast enough she couldn't hold back long enough so she stopped fighting her body and finally gave in

_"Kiss you!"_ she said practically leaping into his arms and crashing her lips onto his. It took him a millisecond to react before he wrapped his arms around her entire body and pulled her as close as physically possible. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and for the first time maybe ever gave in completely. Ready to give him everything and anything he needed, simply because she wanted it too.

As Felicity tilts her head to deepen the kiss Oliver is desperate to get as close to her as possible. He grabs her by her waist and lifts her only to settle her back down on the counter. She instantly pulls him between her legs as she runs her fingers through his hair eliciting a low moan from Oliver, which makes her smile and something tug in her belly.

His hands travel up and down her back getting lost in her soft hair. As they pull away to finally take a breath Felicity makes a choice that if she has to decide between breathing or Oliver's lips on hers she choses Oliver and with that she wraps her legs around his hips as she arches into him and bites down on his lower lip then gently soothes it and massages it with her tongue. She is breaking him down nip by nip and he doesn't know if she realizes just how much of an effect she has on him. Just how much she is breaking down every wall it took him 5 years to build with a simple touch. He doesn't dare tell her, not right now but he has every intention of showing her, every inch of her.

He picks her up off the counter as he slowly bites and licks at her chin and down her neck. As his teeth sink into her collarbone she lets out a moan that makes him shiver from his core and now he is trying to get some semblance of direction in all the haze and need and find the bedroom. As he continues to do everything his mouth can on her neck and shoulders he secures his grip on her by solidly grabbing onto her ass. The sheer pressure of his fingers send a bolt throughout her body and before she knows it she is tilting her head back as she drops her hips to grind against him as her ankles dig into his ass. The instant they come in contact she is moaning loudly and he is dropping his head onto her shoulder as his free hand reaches out for something, anything to hold onto not trusting his legs to hold him, his body is pulsing to hard for anything else to function.

His palm lands on the hallway wall and his mind quickly flashes back to the restaurant and just like that his mouth is desperately seeking hers as her back comes crashing into the wall making them both grunt with the impact of their bodies. His hands are now everywhere as he holds her up with the sheer pressure of his body pressing her against the cool wall. She welcomes the cold against her back the contrast from the feverish heat radiating from the contact of their bodies sends her senses into overdrive and now she is pulling at his hair, sucking at his tongue and her body is moving rhythmically trying to coax another delicious moan from his mouth. As she drops her mouth to his neck and bites down on his shoulder he doesn't moan, he growls a guttural, deep animalistic growl that has her moving faster and kissing more desperately.

He knows his legs won't hold him much longer. Felicity is killing him and what little blood he has left in other parts of his body it is focusing on keeping him breathing and alive, his legs are not essential. He needs to find that DAMN bedroom now or else he's going to take her here on the cold hard wooden floor and as delicious as that sounds he knows, he demands better for their first time. He reaches with his free hand searching and nothing, he finally manages to mumble between kisses.

_"Bedroom" _more as a complain than a question, Felicity chuckles while she pushes off the wall and turns them before leaning back giving him full access to her chest and reaching for the door knob.

As he opens his eyes and sees her hand land on the doorknob he sighs as he leans forward to envelop her covered breast with his mouth. As she squirms and tries to turn the knob he realizes she is having a hard time focusing as her hand comes back to dig into his hair and push him closer to her chest. He pulls her up and pushes her up against the door as he reaches around for the doorknob. As he opens the door and they stumble inside he makes a mental note to come back to that exact spot on that wall, then that floor, the couch, the counter and every inch of that apartment, but right now he needs Felicity under him in the bed they shared last night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

So please don't hate me for extending the build up and only giving you a taste of the pay off...sorry I just had to end it there it was way too long and I think the payoff deserves it's on chapter with excruciating detail ;)

As you can see I couldn't pass off on the idea of Felicity and Tommy going on a mission I think that satisfies the AU part of the Challenge. Of course the Tolicity? Felommy? Tomcity? kiss also falls deeply within an AU. I always felt like they would be adorable in any type of relationship I hope that came across.

Like always please review, follow, favorite or whatever the cool kids are doing nowadays!


	5. Chapter 5: Falling Into You

Arrow is not mine but this chapter is all yours…. Don't think it needs to be said but, this chapter is Rated Mmmmm mhmmmm mhhmmm mmmmm ;)

Seriously guys this Chapter is RATED CAPITAL M... So if that's not your thing feel free to skip and wait for the next one :)

Sorry it took me so F-en long. Work and my students monopolized my time but i hope to come back with a vengeance although I am not making any promises. Enjoy the much anticipated release to all this build up!

* * *

_He knows his legs won't hold him much longer. Felicity is killing him and what little blood he has left in other parts of his body it is focusing on keeping him breathing and alive, his legs are not essential. He needs to find that DAMN bedroom now or else he's going to take her here on the cold hard wooden floor and as delicious as that sounds he knows, he demands better for their first time. He reaches with his free hand searching and nothing, he finally manages to mumble between kisses._

_"Bedroom" more as a complain than a question, Felicity chuckles while she pushes off the wall and turns them before leaning back giving him full access to her chest and reaching for the door knob._

_As he opens his eyes and sees her hand land on the doorknob he sighs as he leans forward to envelop her covered breast with his mouth. As she squirms and tries to turn the knob he realizes she is having a hard time focusing as her hand comes back to dig into his hair and push him closer to her chest. He pulls her up and pushes her up against the door as he reaches around for the doorknob. As he opens the door and they stumble inside he makes a mental note to come back to that exact spot on that wall, then that floor, the couch, the counter and every inch of that apartment, but right now he needs Felicity under him in the bed they shared last night…_

As she feels his legs hit the edge of the bed she purposely drops her weight slowly and slides off his body making as much contact as possible as she lands on her knees atop the mattress and pulls away from his kiss. It takes him a couple of seconds to open his eyes and make eye contact with her. She smugly smiles at him as she sees all the desire that his heated gaze is giving off.

She slowly runs her hands down his head and around his neck to his shoulders and down his chest. She begins to slowly undo his shirt buttons never looking away. As she is mid shirt he tries to reach up and help her, she captures his hand, pulls it towards her mouth and kisses every knuckle and finger slightly licking the tip of his thumb and then placing his hand down at his side as she continues with the buttons.

The lower down his chest she gets the more she lets her fingers graze his skin. She can see his body growing more and more tense the closer to the last button she gets. As she finishes her task she leans forward and kisses his neck and runs her hands through his waist and slowly creeps up his ribs and then back down to his abdomen only to trail back up and over his shoulders to dispose him of his shirt as she pulls back to finally full and unabashedly admire his torso. Her fingers ghost over his scars and suddenly she needs to bite down hard on her lower lip to swallow a moan as her throat goes dry. The simple realization that she is able to touch him so intimately and cause him pleasure almost too much for her to bear.

She kisses all of his scars every single one beginning with the one that brought them together and ending where she started. As she slowly kisses and caresses it she whispers a low "thank you" as she places a last kiss. She smiles up at him and by the look on his face she can't help but feel that he must have heard her.

He slowly leans down and right before he kisses her lips lightly brushing against her lips he whispers his own "thank you" before sinking into her lips and deepening the kiss. Instinctively she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down onto the bed trapping her own body underneath his.

The instant she wraps her legs around his thighs it sets something off in him and once again his hands are desperately seeking everything about her. He pulls at her shirt slightly lifting her body so he can pull it off; before she can lay back down, he reaches to unclip her bra.

She doesn't let it drop as she pulls his arm back around and down, then with a twist of her hips and using his body weight against him she flips them so that she is straddling him. He lets out a groan as she sits her full weight right on his hips spreading a delicious pressure through both their bodies.

He tries to sit up but she pushes him back down while nodding at him, a smile pulling at her lips. He wants to take control explore every inch of her body and drown in her skin. Yet, he sees the satisfaction, the raw desire in her and can't help but want to see where it takes them.

He has surrendered so much to her that letting her be his guide through this comes easily to his heart. On the other hand his body seems to be having a mind of its own and the more Felicity slowly gyrates her hips the more his body reacts of its own volition.

As she sees him there eyes shut tight, hands gripping her hips so tight it almost hurts, not that she is complaining, and hips jerking every time her movements brush up against him just the right way she feels empowered, desirable and willing to give him everything.

Felicity reaching her own limit plants her hands firmly on his chest, angling her hips wider and kisses him deep and slow matching the rest of her body's rhythm. Sucking and biting at his lower lip she runs her hand down his abdomen until she reaches his belt. Wrapping her hand around the buckle she sits up tugging his lower lip between her teeth and finally letting her bra fall away onto the bed.

As she tugs at his belt with force he can do nothing more than admire her naked body as she triumphantly sits atop him making every last bit of his body ache for her touch. As the belt hits the floor and before she can even reach his zipper he is sitting and his tongue, lips and teeth are pulling every last bit of pleasure out of her breast. All she can do is throw her head back as a loud and deep moan escapes her lips as her fingers pull at his hair.

He quickly leans further forward until he lays her down, her head almost dangling off the edge of the bed, and begins his maddening exploration of her entire body beginning with her neck. He sucks and nips every pulse point and inch memorizing the spots that make her moan, gasp, arch her back and jerk her hips. All with one purpose, to bring her to the brink of the abyss and hold her there, for as long as their bodies will allow.

His talented hands kneed and pinch at her breast while his teeth scrape along her hipbone inching closer to the one place pulsating with need. She can't stop her hips from pushing up begging him to touch her. The words won't come she wants to shout how much she wants him, how much she needs him but all she can do is fist her hands in her sheets, in her own hair and dig her nails into his shoulders.

She can't seem to stop moving the sensations overwhelming her. Her room smells of his cologne, his sweat and their arousal. His rough calloused fingers along her skin setting it a blaze. His wet warm tongue slithering a trail along her body as his breath blows along his own trail producing a cool and drastic contrast to her burning skin.

Then his mouth and hands are gone, her eyes snap open and he's there sitting back on his knees admiring her, taking every last bit of her in and holding onto it for dear life. As his eyes drift back to her face she can't help the soft moan that his look alone pulls from her body. He gently runs his fingers down her ribs breaking her skin out in goose bumps.

As he reaches her waistband, which has already been pulled down below her hips, he hooks his fingers and slowly drags her shorts down her legs and tosses them aside. He lifts her left leg and begins to kiss all the way down from her ankle to just above her knee and then placing it to one side of him only to continue the same treatment on her right leg. Leaving her aching for more.

As he leans down before even touching her she can't think or function so she shuts her eyes tight in anticipation. His lips make painstaking contact with her inner thigh, her hips immediately falling completely open, welcoming him. His attention to her thighs becomes rougher and more intense as he bites down and licks his way to her apex, never letting her feel more than his breath at her center as he switches from one leg to the other.

As she is about to voice her desperation he grabs her thighs and pulls her legs straight up leaning them against his left shoulder. She gasps as her eyes immediately open wide with shock and confusion. He devilishly smirks at her as his fingers trail down to tug at her panties. He pulls them down and over her ass then slowly tugs them up her legs following their path with wet kisses until they are over her feet and laying next to the rest of their forgotten clothes.

Her breathing speeds up having no idea what he will do next. As he rises on his knees grabbing her left ankle he kisses it all around as he moves his head between her legs and slowly opens them bringing them to rest on either side of him. Her insecurities leave her wanting to slam close her knees, his look beckons her and entices her to open up to him in every way and allow him to do what he may. In the end her desire wins out as her hips sink wide into the mattress.

He leans back down kissing her, letting his body line up perfectly with hers. She can't help the sigh that escapes her lips as he pulls away and begins once again to kiss down her body. This time his kisses are wetter, a bit more desperate. His mouth closes over her breast and the moan she lets escape says it all. He delves into her breast and lavishes them with kisses, licking his way from one to the other. As his mouth closes over her nipple and then gently tugs away with his teeth her whole body shutters and her mouth falls open and dry.

He continues to explore her breast until her nipples are hard and pulsing. He pinches and licks them one more time before continuing his descend. He has an end goal and they have both waited long enough. He nips at her navel while his hands stroke at her upper thighs causing her body to jerk.

As he smiles his way further down she is suddenly overwhelmed with anticipation. Her hands keep moving from her sheets, to his shoulders, to her head, and mouth. She can't help but squirm until the very moment he touches her dead center. Her whole body freezes. One hand splayed on the sheets the other over her face. He is moving so slow she feels her muscles twitch and pulse but she can't move.

He kisses her slowly flicking his tongue out, barely making contact. Then he is at her entrance and his tongue pushes through to make far more intimate contact and licks his way all the way back up to her clit. At that contact she fist her hand in the sheets, arches her back and can't help but bite down on her own fingers. He revels in her reaction and repeats his actions watching intently as her body reacts every time he licks deeper and deeper.

He licks one last time before closing his lips around her clit and sucking at her center with an audible pop. Her whole body jerks out of its own volition and she knows he is oh so pleased with himself, She wants to open her eyes and see that smirk spread across his talented lips. Just as she gathers the strength his tongue begins to spread her slowly teasing with his fingers at her entrance as he focuses once again on her main source of pleasure.

He uses his fingers to open her wide as his tongue continues to lap incessantly. Her mouth is wide open and the sounds her throat is producing are foreign even to her ears. Her wanton moans only fuel him forward while also sending his desire and lust to new heights.

With one leg over his shoulder the other bent and laying flat against her bed completely open just for him in a way she never imagined she feels the scorching hot build of all the pleasure he is providing her pool in her belly and slowly begin to spread to every nerve ending in her body. Her toes contract with every lick and her back arches with every suction.

As he feels her try to close her legs he knows she is close, he holds her leg down with his free hand and ends his teasing with his other and sinks two fingers deep and fast into her center as his tongue speeds up. She immediately reaches down and sinks one hand into his hair pushing him closer and deeper while her other hand sinks its nails into his shoulder. She lets out a scream as he curves his fingers just right. He sets a fast and accurate pace that has her speechless, moaning and grasping at him wherever she can make contact. Her hand closes over his free hand as he entwines their fingers and he continues to hold her down.

He can feel her begin to tighten around his fingers so he adds another finger and puts deliciously painful pressure on her clit, with their entwined hands he reaches up and coaxes her to massage her own breast as he guides her hand and pinches at her nipples. Before she knows it she is losing all control and shouting his name as her body spasms and contracts all around him. His tongue never stops, coaxing her further into more pleasure his fingers slowly rotating within her. She doesn't know how long it last but when she finally begins to relax her body, her muscles feel taut and Oliver is slowly kissing his way back up her body.

As he kisses his way back, letting her come back down and catch her breath her body still reacts every time his tongue darts out. Once again face-to-face he's unsure whether to kiss her or not, she sees the doubt in his eyes and reaches up crashing into him. Letting her tongue lick every single part of his mouth and she will be damned if he doesn't taste even better, if the simple taste of her most intimate part on his mouth has her keening and turned on beyond belief, again.

As he lets his body drop completely on top of her sinking deeper into their kiss the first thing she feels is how hot and hard he is, even through his pants, and that alone has her squirming under him. She pushes at his chest and he lets his body fall onto the mattress. Immediately, her lips are on his chest lapping at his sweet and salty skin.

She pays extra attention at his nipples letting her teeth graze them before pulling them into her mouth after Oliver lets out an approving groan and hard squeeze to her hip. She continues to work her way down slowly letting her hair trail behind her down his chest sending shivers through his whole body. As she reaches his navel and nips at it returning the favor she scrapes her nails down his chest until they hitch on his pants. She tugs them slightly down exposing his tantalizing Apollo's belt. She had always admired that deep pronounced v cut when he worked on the salmon ladder. Arms raised and pants inching lower and lower with each notch he climbed. Now here she was, fingers lightly outlining it as she sat up.

Using both hands, one on each side to trace the indentation she watches as he slams his eyes shut and throws his head back a growl building in the back of his throat as she reaches so low that his body can't help but jerk under her touch. She lets out a soft giggle and his eyes open immediately dark, blown, and hungry. She bites her lip as her breath hitches. She can do nothing but stare into those dark pools of heat. She descends back down and traces with her tongue the tempting v-cut; never breaking his gaze he is struggling to keep on her.

As her fingers hook on the waistband again and she follows with her tongue their descend down his body he can take it no longer as he buries his fingers in her hair and gives in lost to any other sensation but her touch. She tosses the pants to the side delighted to find him wearing nothing else. She runs her nails up and down his legs as all he can do is groan and pant, wishing she would hurry and touch him, soothe away how much he aches for her.

She admires his body for a breath before she reaches down and trails her soft warm fingers the full length of his member. As she reaches the tip she wraps her hand around him and places a soft kiss right on the tip letting her tongue only slightly dart out. She can't help but look up at him, as his knuckles are almost white from how hard he is digging into the mattress, his breaths are quick and labored and she just can't wait to watch him as he loses all control as she takes him all in.

With this new motivation she squeezes harder and then licks a trail from the base all the way up wrapping her mouth completely around his head releasing it with a pop and moan from his mouth. She begins to slide her hand up and down alternating with her tongue. She wraps her mouth around slightly sucking as she is about to release his fingers dig into her hair, not demanding or pushing just seeking the contact as he rubs his thumb on her nape.

In appreciation for his restraint she takes him a little deeper and as she works her way back up she lets her teeth slightly catch and graze on the defined ridge at the tip. The sensations send his fingers digging into her neck and the growl that escapes his lips is so guttural that she instantly feels herself become infinitely more aroused as her whole body pulses and aches for him. He can't help the words that become audible from within him.

_"Fuck, oh my… Felicity… Fuck"_

She drops her mouth open and takes him deep and as far as she can go swaying her head and using her hands she coaxes the most pleasure out of him that she can before she needs to take a breath. Licking and nipping her way back up she continues to bob up and down sucking harder the more he jerks and groans. As she massages him with one hand and takes as much of him as she can again he sits up quickly and before she knows it he is pulling her up causing her to release him with a loud and wet pop.

Before she can take a breath he is looming over her, she can see his control is almost completely gone and she can't help but let out a shaky breath at the idea of an out of control Oliver ravishing her body. She decides that is exactly what she wants and throws her arms around his neck, wraps her legs around him and slams her mouth onto his. As his hands flex on her hips and then push her down hard while hiking her leg further up his hips she knows she's done it.

He is all over the place his kisses are desperate and hard and she loves it. After the painful exploration of her body that he subjected her too she wants nothing more than to have him throw caution out the window and take her, fully. He crushes her body under his own and she can feel his cock rub at her center, hot and throbbing and she almost cums from the sensations.

She is more than ready and she makes it known as she raises her hips and bites at his neck. Pushes her legs down and holds her there teasing at her entrance rubbing her just right as she claws at his back beckoning him to take her. Yet, he wont he relishes in watching her go mad with desire he wants her to say it, say what she wants, what they both need. He wants her to say anything, babble out of want.

She cups his face holding him close. He rocks his hips just slightly and her eyes want to close again but he won't let her.

_"Don't,"_ he rasps out, deep and low. _"Look at me, what do you want? Tell me"_ his voice a mixture of lust and desperation.

_"I…mhhmm…I" _she can't, she is trying to say so much but her emotions are overwhelming her.

_"Tell me Felicity" _he beckons with a sway of his hips_. _

_"I want to hear it from you, I want to feel your orgasm, hear you scream my name. I want you to associate every good sensation you ever felt to this right here this moment, to me making love to you" _he kisses her deep and positions himself ready to bury himself deep in her.

_"Felicity…?"_ he says with so much adoration that every doubt or hesitation she had is suddenly gone.

_"I want you! I need you! I want you to take me and never let me go. I need to feel you deep inside me ripping any memory of ever being touched before away, never existing. I want to see you as I give you every last bit of pleasure my body can give you. Make love to me Oliver, now, please!"_

That's all he needs to hear as he plunges deep inside her in one fair swoop leaving her gasping, mouth opened into the most seductive 'O' shape he has ever laid eyes on.

As he begins to move within her it takes her a second before she starts to meet his every thrust. Each deeper and more intense than the last. As they find their rhythm he feels her begin to pick up the pace and he knows she is building up. He slightly lifts her hips and begins to quicken his pace. She lets out a deep moan as with every thrust he is hitting that one spot that makes every nerve ending spike, her toes curl and her eyes roll to the back of her head.

The tingling sensation that invades every limb in her body has her digging her nails into his back as he drops his head to lick and pull at her breast pushing her further to her release. He wants to feel her see as she takes him all in and her body spasms.

As he feels her begin to tighten around him he begins to push into her at a punishing pace, the bed creaking and rocking in protest. He meets her gaze as his hands drops between their bodies to rub at her center and increase her pleasure to the max.

She throws her head back as her orgasm begins to spread from deep within her belly.

_"Oh God Oliver, there, God more" _she pants out. The words that were so lacking before now spill out of her without control his name being the number one word that slips past her lips. _"Faster Oliver, don't stop Oliver, Oh Shit Oliver"_

He loves it, loves seeing her so lost in the sensations, that she is telling him what she wants and how she wants it and he can do no more than please her every desire. He picks up the pace and rubs deep and hard at her clit and she can't help but throw her head back and arch her entire body.

_"Look at me Felicity, open your eyes" _he wants to see the moment her body loses out to her orgasm as her pupils blow out completely and they are dark and hears the need in his voice and musters every last bit of strength and meets his gaze just as he buries himself deep while his hands work wonders but she knows very well that what sends her over the edge is the look she finds in his eyes.

All pupil the slightest rim of his beautiful blue visible behind his desire. In his eyes she sees everything, and she knows in that moment he kept his word she will forever associate all pleasure with making love to Oliver Queen, her Oliver Queen. It is that realization that breaks the dam.

He makes her cum so hard that she can do no more than scream his name from a very deep and raw part of her body, her lids never closing. Her whole body spasms and pulsates in pure pleasure and just when she thinks she is hitting the climax of her orgasm she feels his body jerk faster and harder and she knows he is about to join her.

She lifts her hips hard as her muscles contract and he is falling over with her and she doesn't know how but, her orgasm intensifies and they both scream out in pleasure each other's names spilling repeatedly from their mouths. As he continues to slow his movements within her they both descend from their lustful high their breathing still erratic, their bodies covered in sweat, and their minds dazed.

His head drops to her shoulder as her hands play at his hair and neck. He places lazy kisses at her neck as her legs relax wide cradling his full weight as he relaxes his taut muscles. He lifts his head after a couple of minutes to find the sweetest and most content smile he has ever seen spread across her delicious lips and he can do no more than kiss her slow and languidly. Their breaths slowing and eventually matching.

He finds the strength to move off of her and lay next to her pulling her close as he rests his head on her chest drawing lazy circles on her stomach as she runs her fingers through his hair. He has never felt happier than right now in this moment and he makes sure to tell her as much, she simply replies _"Dido" _he can't help but laugh at the fact that in another time, many lives ago the situation would be reverse.

The woman of the week in his bed would be declaring her emotions and his superiority in bed while he simply smirked or with a cocky air declared _"I know, baby"_. He looks up at Felicity eyebrow raised ready to share his revelation when he sees her there eyes closed, breath evening out as her fingers in his hair slow.

He rises on his elbow and pulls himself up pulling her along to rest on his chest. She easily molds herself to him and gets comfortable. He returns the favor and strokes her hair feeling her body completely relaxes against him as he tugs up the tangled sheets and covers them both. She smiles and he allows his eyes to fall shut exhaustion taking them both over.

He knows they still have more to talk and say but right now this moment is perfection and he is determined to enjoy it and never forget it.

As his eyes fall shut and he feels himself drifting off relishing the warm sun that beams in through the windows he gives in.

* * *

So there it is! Please be kind this is my first time writing this type of scene so I had to dig deep and personal for the inspiration. Which is extremely hard. How these ladies that specialize in this do it is beyond me I admire you guys. Also forgive any errors or inconsistencies when the inspiration and time coincided I took the bull by the horns and just decided to post it.

Can't wait to hear from you guys!


End file.
